


奥丁森家的大金毛

by time_spiritus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_spiritus/pseuds/time_spiritus
Summary: 【需知】※时间设定无限战争一年后※复联众人打酱油出没※阿斯加德人民入驻地球，Loki和复联关系缓解※就是块小甜饼！





	1. Chapter 1

1

Loki Laufeyson，哦不，现在应该叫Loki Odinson了。

Loki Odinson正面临着神生一千多年以来第一个难以自己解决的问题——

躺在他脚下这条看起来可怜巴巴的中庭生物，到底要吃什么？

 

2

距离那场无限战争已经过去了快一年，后续的清理整修工作还未完成。

“无限战争？”Loki第一次听到这个中庭人起的名字时忍不住冷笑。

真没文学水平。

 

3

阿斯加德大概也只剩下两百个人，尽力了这么多磨难之后大家也无意再重建阿斯加德。

中庭安稳的生活也挺好的——by阿斯加德人民

一点都不好，你们这群甚至没有地球籍的人，快要害我们加班到死了——by联X国工作人员

 

4

所有来自阿斯加德的人民都要登记身份，Loki·前地球侵略者·先宇宙救世主（自称）·Odinson也不例外。

说实话Loki在签字的时候心里有点毛毛的。

万一这群中庭人突然追究起八年前的纽约大战了怎么办。

 

5

Loki在写自己名字的时候犹豫了一会儿，在Odinson和Laufeyson这两个姓氏之间摇摆不定。

严格意义上自己是Laufey的儿子，但同时又是Odin的养子。

内心挣扎了一下，Loki把已经写下的L多加了个弯，描成了O。

 

6

要有仪式感一点，Loki对自己说。

毕竟Odinson这个姓他用了一千两百年，而Laufeyson可能只用了不到二十年。

哦对了，Loki Odinson现在是阿斯加德的国王了。

 

7

昨晚纽约上州下着雷暴雨，Loki和一大群联X国工作人员开完会，满身疲倦地回到家里。

“这群不懂变通的傻逼——”中庭人做事有时候严禁过头了，无止境的条款和协议让号称银舌头的Loki都感到绝望。

“汪呜————”趴在台阶上的一条脏兮兮的大狗发出声音。

 

8

一神一狗对视了五秒。

“Well，这又是什么？”Loki把额头靠在还未打开的门上，“饶了我吧。”

“汪呜————”

 

9

除了Frigga没人知道，Loki其实很喜欢毛茸茸的动物，可惜以前在阿斯加德很少有类似的生物。

“不许动。”Loki把大狗按在门口的脚垫上，又拖着脚垫把狗一路带到了浴室——他可不想弄脏地板。

出人意料的是那条大狗居然真的一动不动地任由Loki摆布。

 

10

放弃给那么大一条狗吹干毛的Loki使了个小法术，让毛变得蓬松又干燥。

“没想到你居然是金色的，刚才那么脏还真没看出来。”Loki坐在沙发上看着到处嗅嗅的大狗。

“真像他啊。”

 

11

狗粮——不吃

生肉——不吃

蔬菜——更不吃

 

12

“你到底要吃什么？”Loki恨不得发明一种法术能读懂这条傻狗在想什么。

“汪汪！”大狗舔了舔Loki的手背，又讨好似拿头蹭了蹭。

Loki开始后悔收养了这条狗，可养都养了，还能怎么办呢？

 

13

Loki拨通了在中庭为数不多的能称得上“朋友”的电话。

“Bucky，你知道狗吃什么吗？”

“……啊？”

 

14

由于Bucky和Steve都没有养狗甚至养宠物的经验，Cap小队家的第三位室友Sam来给Loki科普了一通。

“为什么你们三个人住在一起，不觉得奇怪吗？”Loki有时候真的不懂中庭人。

“第一千次，我说过了，只是暂时的。”Sam绝望地回答道，“我家被炸了，还没修好。再说了我还想谈女朋友呢，我真的不想和两位百岁老人住在同一屋檐下。”

 

15

不知道是谁走漏了风声，整个复联的人都知道Loki养了一条金毛。

又不知道是谁沉迷社交网络，现在大半个中庭的人都知道Loki养了一条金毛。

Loki很不开心，养金毛一点都不符合他宇宙救世主的高冷形象。

 

16

明明都是大忙人的复联众人愣是在周末的时候聚齐在Loki家里，说是要来膜拜这条“征服”了诡计之神的金毛。

Loki其实并不是很喜欢这样的聚会。

他开门的时候看到一群人站在门口，甚至以为自己回到了八年前。在Stark大厦被打后醒来的情景历历在目。

 

17

“所以他到底吃什么？”

“烤肉，特别喜欢孜然味的。”Loki揉了揉金毛的耳朵，“还有炸鸡。”

“他…………”Bruce干巴巴地说，“真不像你会养的狗啊。”

 

18

趁着众人聊天的金毛悄悄地跑到了一边舔着杯子里的饮料。

“Lokison你给我回来！”Loki大喊道，“那是啤酒！”

“噗————”Tony一口酒喷出来，“你叫它什么？”

 

19

“小鹿斑比，你是不是搞错了什么？”Tony优雅地抽着纸擦嘴，“你是在养狗，不是在养儿子。”

“有什么关系吗？”Loki把Lokison拉回来，无所谓地说，“反正我也不会有所谓的什么‘儿子’了，不是吗？”

众人陷入了沉默。

 

20

“这样真的好吗？”站在Loki家门外的Steve问道。

“我并不觉得有什么问题。”Tony回答，“现在宠物疗法很流行。”

“狗的平均寿命也就只有15年，对Loki来说只是一眨眼的时间。”Steve皱眉。

 

21

“Cap，放轻松。”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“我们这里的所有人的寿命和Loki的生命比起来都只是一眨眼。”

Tony看着站在另一边的Bucky，“Loki没你幸运，你好歹还有Bucky这个‘同龄人’和你一起。”

“他再没有人陪了。”

 

22

送走了复联众人，家里重新变得安静冷清。

Loki坐在沙发上发呆，一边的Lokison把前爪搭在沙发边缘看着他的主人。

“上来吧。”Loki拍了拍沙发，Lokison便乖巧地跳上了沙发，把头搁在Loki的腿上。

 

23

“其实我本来想叫你Thorson的。”Loki用手一下下地梳着金色的长毛，“毕竟你跟他那么像，金色的头发，爱吃肉，还傻傻的。”

“对了，今天还被我发现偷喝啤酒。”

Lokison动了动脑袋，想要坐起来，却被弯下腰的Loki抱住了。

 

24

“This is madness.”

Lokison感觉到有温热的液体一滴一滴地滴落在自己头顶，他想帮Loki舔去眼泪，可他动不了。

“我有的时候竟然会觉得你就是他。”

 

\-----------------------------

 

锤：无良作者，说好的锤基文，我的镜头呢？？？

（你不是一直都在吗x


	2. Chapter 2

25

春暖花开，一神一狗安静地走过街头。

Loki Odinson安定的一天从清晨遛狗开始————

不存在的。

 

26

今天骤然降温冷的要死，Loki作为一个神也抗不出着呼啸而来的冷风，刚踏出门就为自己多变了件衣服。

他可不想成为第一个因为感冒而扬名中庭的救世主。

可Loki忘记了，他已经因为养金毛的事扬名中庭了。

 

27

“Ah————Loki!!! I love you!!!”

“Loki Odinson!!! You are my KING!!!”

“My wife loves you!!! Like me!!!”

 

28

Loki不得不给自己和Lokison施了个隐身的法术。

他打死都不想再被中庭人看到自己被吓了一跳的样子了。

但那个男粉突然蹦出来大喊一声真的很吓人，Loki心有余悸地想。

 

29

靠着法术没让众人认出来的Loki成功地买到了今天的早餐——甜甜圈。

Tony推荐的东西还蛮好吃的，Loki坐在店外的长椅上，一边啃着黏糊糊巧克力外衣的甜甜圈，一边想。

趴在一边的Lokison也跟着蹦上了长椅，眼巴巴地看着Loki手里的甜甜圈。

 

30

“No, Lokison.”Loki注意到了大金毛的动作，往椅子另一头挪了挪，“这是我的早餐，你出门前吃过了昨晚剩下的肉。”

“汪！汪汪！”

“NO—————你不能跟你的……”Loki顿了顿，想了一想，说，“你的Papa抢吃的。”

 

31

然而Loki义正言辞的拒绝换来了大狗的不满，Lokison根本没给他的“Papa”反应时间，直接上嘴叼走了他手里剩下的半个甜甜圈。

“Lokison!”

Loki眼睁睁看着半个甜甜圈被迅速地消灭了。

 

32

及时而来的电话解救了差点挨揍的Lokison。

“谁？”

“小鹿斑比？你又上头条了。”

 

33

“What?”

“现在全世界都知道你早上出门遛狗了。”

“……你们中庭人为什么那么闲？”

 

34

Loki将信将疑地下载了Tony告诉他的名为Twitter的社交软件。

看在他推荐的甜甜圈好吃的份上，可以再相信一次。

而且我是阿斯加德的国王，我应该要了解一下异域文化，Loki说服自己。

 

35

昵称……？King of Asgard

简介……？KNEEL

头像……？Loki随便扔了个犄角头盔的剪影上去

 

36

跳过了一堆设置步骤的Loki赫然看到自己遛狗以及被吓了一跳的照片挂在热门。

“Calm down...calm down. 这只是中庭特色文化。”Loki企图让自己冷静，点进了#Loki的标签。

就这样Loki Odinson推开了新世界的大门。

 

37

中庭人发明的拍照这个技术还不错。

原来自己这么受欢迎，Loki看着形形色色有些甚至能称得上火辣的花式表白，想。

早知道当初就换个方式侵略纽约了，说不定现在整个地球都是自己的掌中之物了。

 

38

Lokison欢快地摇着尾巴等待Loki开门，丝毫不知道自家主人依然记仇那半个甜甜圈的事，而他很有可能已经失去了中午的烤肉。

Loki换了鞋，看着在门口的脚垫上蹭着爪子（这是Loki定下的规矩）的大金毛，嘴角的毛上还粘着一点巧克力酱，总觉得有哪里不对。

“Shit!”

 

39

“狗吃了巧克力怎么办？”

从自己的脑海里搜寻了一圈发现并没有相关知识的诡计之神，只能掏出手机，在浏览器里输入问题。

“真失败啊……”Loki自言自语道，“我居然有一天要靠中庭人这个所谓的互联网解决问题。”

 

40

对照着狗狗吃了巧克力后有可能出现的症状列表，Loki发现自家金毛没什么问题。

“只有一点点巧克力外衣……应该没问题吧。”Loki蹲下看着Lokison。

“你不难受就叫一声，难受就叫两声。”

 

41

Lokison乖巧地坐在地上看着面前的Loki。

“我在干什么……”Loki扶额，“跟中庭人待在一起久了被拉低智商了吗……”

“汪！”

 

42

“你……能听得懂我说话？”一神一狗对视。

Loki坐在地上握住Lokison的前爪，试探地问道，“听得懂的话叫一声，听不懂叫两声。”

“汪！”

 

43

Loki看着Lokison，不确定地又问了一遍，“你真的能听懂？”

“这次听得懂叫两声，听不懂叫一声。”

“汪！汪！”

 

44

一瞬间万千思绪涌入心头。

Loki突然发现Lokison的眼中有一点泛蓝，还有一点湿润。

他颤抖着把手中的前爪握得更紧了一些，问——

 

45

“你……是Thor吗？是的话就叫一声，不是的话就叫两声。”

Loki声音变得有些哑，带着一丝抑制不住的哭腔。

“Brother...?”

 

46

Loki Odinson发誓他这辈子从来没这么紧张过。

他紧紧地盯着眼前这条大金毛，多希望能听到一声“汪”。

如果眼前这条金毛真的是Thor，他该怎么办。

 

47

可是命运就喜欢跟人开玩笑，连神也不放过。

先让你看到一丝希望，紧接着再把你推入绝望的深渊。

Loki始终没等到那声“汪”。

 

48

Lokison晃了晃脑袋，眼中的那抹蓝色不见踪影，一双浅褐色的眼睛盯着眼前的人。

一神一狗沉默了许久，Lokison站起来，绕着他的主人欢快地跑圈，还用尾巴蹭着Loki的膝盖。

Loki低着头坐在地上，双手捂住眼睛，努力让自己不哭出来。

 

\------------------------------

 

锤：我很无辜！！！我在这种重要的时候掉线了！！！我我我还需要时间恢复_(:з」∠)_

基：看到这把刀了吗.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

49

睡了一觉还有一点头晕的Loki Odinson恢复了理智。

哭到缺氧头晕这事太丢神了。

Loki吸吸鼻子，从床上坐起来，拿脚蹭了蹭躺在地毯上的大金毛的背。

 

50

就当养了个宠物吧，也挺好。

“呜？”Lokison醒了过来，抬起头来看着还穿着睡衣的Loki。

“汪！”Loki被一跃而上的大狗扑倒在床上。

 

51

“汪呜…………汪！”

Lokison拿毛绒绒地额头蹭开领口，左右晃动脑袋一下又一下地蹭着Loki胸口的皮肤。

“呃……”Loki挣扎着想要直起身，最终因为Lokison的体积和重量放弃了这个念头。

“你今天好像格外得粘人啊。”

 

52

Loki用手当梳子梳理着Lokison颈部到背部，企图安抚突然之间“求抱抱”的大金毛。

“嗯，头发倒是比他软。”Loki突然笑了，想起了以前的事。

Thor的头发小时候倒是挺软的，长大了越来越毛糙。长发的时候不觉得，后来剪了短发格外明显。

 

53

还是长发好，短发在床上都不好抓。

“你们两……”Loki握住Lokison的爪子，再一次尝试爬起来，“目标都是要弄断我的腰吗！”

身上的大金毛像是没听到一样，依然压着Loki不动弹。

 

54

“算了……”Loki往床上挪了挪。既然一时半会儿起不来，那还是让自己躺舒服一点吧。

好像有点不对劲，Loki低头看着放在Lokison头顶的手。

一根金色的毛发从指间缓缓飘了起来。

 

55

“阿嚏！”

“阿嚏！阿嚏！”

好事是Lokison终于从自己身上爬了起来，坏事是自己打喷嚏停不下来了，Loki想。

 

56

神生凄惨啊……

Loki看着在一边委屈地坐着的金毛，叹了口气。

为什么狗这种生物还要掉毛，被科普了一堆关于金毛换毛知识的Loki恨不得把毛全剃了。

 

57

听了Bucky的推荐，Loki买了一个扫地机器人。

快递送到的一天Loki难得的兴奋。

终于不用为了清理那些狗毛一次又一次用法术了。

 

58

“语音设定……？”

“个性化设定……？”

“机器人名字设定……？”

 

59

Loki抱着圆形的扫地机器人一脸无奈，中庭人的兴趣爱好有时候真的是超出自己的想象范围。

“名字……”Loki皱眉，赤脚搁在金毛的肚子上，“就叫Thorson吧。”

“汪！汪汪汪！汪汪！！！”

 

60

Lokison的一顿狂吠并没能改变什么。

Loki揉了一把金毛的脑袋，说，“以后他就是你弟弟了啊，Lokison。”

“汪汪汪汪！！！”

 

61

Loki把一脸不情愿的Lokison拉来和家里的新成员Thorson放在一起，拍了张照发到了twitter上。

哦对了，Loki的twitter粉丝自从他开账号的那一天开始呈现指数增长的趋势，现在都快要突破万了。

Loki觉得中庭论娱乐文化发展绝对是九界第一，连自己的舞台剧都远远比不上。

 

62

Lokison最近很不开心。

因为他发现Loki可能比较喜欢Thorson。

毕竟Thorson会扫毛，而自己只会掉毛。

 

63

Loki最近很愉悦。

因为他发现Lokison这条傻狗可能在吃扫地机器人的醋。

但是大金毛吃醋垂头丧气样子很像一个人，让Loki忍不住想逗逗他。

 

64

因为没什么事而被拉去参加复联慈善活动的Loki在忙了一天之后，终于回到了家。

刚打开家门就听到了扫地机器人机械的声音。

“Thorson卡住了——Thorson卡住了——Thorson卡住了——”

 

65

当Loki看到圆圆的扫地机器人被椅子和垃圾桶围在墙角的时候差点被没气笑。

Lokison蹲在椅子上，头上的毛乱得一塌糊涂，但却趾高气昂威风凛凛的样子。

“汪！”

 

66

Loki把扫地机器人抱出来放在地上，看着Lokison一脸震惊地表情，决定继续他的逗狗大计，“以后不可以再这么做了Lokison，Thorson是你的弟弟啊。”

“汪呜……？”

“而且没有Thorson，谁来收拾你掉的毛呢？”

 

67

Lokison从椅子上跳下来，飞快地跑到房间里自己睡觉的垫子边上。

“Lokison？Lokison！”

“汪汪汪！”

 

68

Loki跟着走进了卧室，看到Lokison小心翼翼地咬着垫子的一角掀开。

“嗯？这是什……”

垫子下压着一束金色蓬松的毛。

 

69

“你是想跟我说你自己会打扫吗？”Loki哭笑不得。

“汪！”

Lokison又把垫子掀开一点，在那束毛发旁边放着的是一小束Loki平时掉下来的黑色的碎发。

 

70

Loki拿起那两束一金一黑的毛和头发，盘腿坐下。

双手飞快的动作，将黑色的头发穿插在金色的毛发里编成了一小束辫子。

“看来还没手生啊。”

 

71

看着眼前的这束发辫，Loki想起了Thor以为自己死去的时候干过的傻事。

在手臂上纹“LOKI R.I.P.”，还把一束不知道从哪里弄来的自己的头发辫进金发里。

“骗了你这么多次，你为什么不骗我一次呢，哥哥？”

 

72

Loki把发辫收了起来，发现Lokison不知道何时安静了下来，低着头不叫也不闹。

“来吧。”Loki张开双臂，“不给我一个拥抱吗？”

“他不在，但我猜你代替他也可以。”

 

\-------------------------------

 

锤：我的头发！！！我的头发！！！

基：那是正常换毛= =


	4. Chapter 4

73

Lokison最近变得特别嗜睡，连带他去遛狗都不太愿意。

还特别能吃，Loki想。

他从Costco买的一只烤鸡Lokison一顿就解决了。

 

74

Loki蹲下看着趴在垫子上熟睡的Lokison，又摸了摸他的肚子，“感觉没胖啊……”

昨天Loki担心大金毛生病了，还特地带他去看了一次兽医，结果一切正常。

不运动又吃那么多，能量都跑哪儿去了？

 

75

但有一件事情Loki只要一喊大金毛就会很兴奋——

“Lokison过来洗澡了！”

“汪汪汪！”

 

76

可能是狗比较喜欢水吧，Loki看着Lokison兴奋地跳进巨大的浴缸想。

“汪！汪汪汪！”

又被掀了一身水的Loki无奈，自己顺便也洗个澡吧。

 

77

Lokison，哦不，现在暂时可以叫Thor。

为了保护不让灭霸拿走最后一颗宝石，Thor将灵魂宝石融进了自己的身体里，而在那一刻，Thor的身体眼睁睁地消失在了众人面前。

还好神魂不灭，只要等待肉体缓慢地重塑就好。

 

78

至于金毛——

原本想借用一个人的躯体暂时存放一下灵魂，没想到在注入灵魂的一瞬间横蹿出来一条大金毛。

Thor绝望地甚至想汪两声，这真的是个失误。

 

79

一开始Thor精神力特别虚弱，连金毛的身体都无法控制，眼睁睁地错过了无数次和Loki相认的机会。

为了让自己尽快恢复原本的模样，在Thor有限的控制下，金毛开始多吃嗜睡。

这种笨办法还是很有效的，Thor现在大部分时间都能控制金毛的身体了。

 

80

Thor想快点变回来，特别是看着Loki一个人对着自己照片发呆的样子，Thor多想给他一个吻。

可他现在还做不到。

他只能跳进Loki怀里企图温暖那颗快要结冰的心。

 

81

当然变成金毛之后还是有点好处的。

比如洗澡的时候。

为了增加这种福利，Thor还故意滚过一身泥。

 

82

Loki一丝不挂地蹲在浴缸里给眼前的大狗洗澡。

反正衣服也会被打湿，不如直接脱了，Loki想。

专心致志打着泡沫的Loki没注意到Thor疯狂地左右摇着尾巴。

 

83

Thor看着眼前因为动作而晃动着的两颗乳头，觉得自己快要忍不住了。

“哈……哈……哈……”Thor吐着舌头想，稍微舔一下应该没问题……吧？

“Lokison！停下！啊————”

 

84

狗的舌头比人的更长也更软，舌苔柔软地绕过乳尖来回舔舐的感觉让Loki忍不住发出呻吟。

“Lokison！”Loki气不过在大金毛的屁股上打了一下

挨一下打能换这个，太值了，Thor想。

 

85

如果Thor知道接下来会发生什么，他绝对不贪这一下。

洗完澡的Loki看着已经躺在垫子上睡着了的Lokison，突然想知道这条大狗到底在想什么，刚才竟然舔了自己的乳头。

“八成是吃的玩的和上次遛狗时候碰到的那条母狗吧……”Loki自言自语，“不会是发情了吧？”

 

86

Loki把手搁在毛绒绒地额头上，开始读取Lokison的记忆。

Brother…………Loki…………Come home…………

全部都是他们过去的记忆。

 

87

Loki捂着嘴瘫坐在地上。

那些他以为的、不敢想的、却又忍不住希望的，都是真的。

Thor还活着，就是眼前的这只大金毛。

 

88

等等————

Loki意识到了问题。

所以刚才其实舔自己的也是Thor吗？前几天真的像普通狗那样滚泥的也是Thor吗？以前自己问他能不能听懂的时候故意装傻的也是Thor吗？

 

89

Thor在晚饭的时候闻到了炸鸡的香味，准时醒来。

Loki把一大盆炸鸡放在桌上，说，“Lokison，跳到椅子上来。”

Thor愣了愣，以前都是放在地上吃的。

 

90

“Tony今天跟我打电话说要给我介绍一个人，我想了想，见见也好。”Loki像是在自言自语，“Thor也死了这么久了，也没人规定我不能和中庭人在一起。”

Thor吃得正香，突然Loki这么说，一块炸鸡从口中落下——

什么？？？和中庭人在一起？！！

 

91

“汪！汪汪汪！汪汪汪汪汪！！！”

Loki看着大金毛急躁地跑到自己身边，围着椅子转圈跑，还企图跳起来抓自己的手，更加确定了自己的想法。

“怎么了Lokison？炸鸡不好吃？”决定继续玩玩的Loki假装不理解Thor。

 

92

不是关于炸鸡！！！你别听那个铁罐的话！Loki你看看我！我就在这！

Thor在心中疯狂咆哮，到了嘴边就变成了一串“汪汪汪”。

然而事情并没有按照Thor想到那样发展。

 

93

“难道是……”Loki摸了摸下巴说，“发情了？”

“说起来，Bucky提醒过我，要赶紧给公狗做结扎手术，要不就明天吧。”

Thor在一瞬间僵住。

 

94

Thor Odinson，这辈子没这么绝望过。

肉体重塑还没有完成，灵魂被困在一条金毛犬身体里，说不了话只会汪汪叫。

更糟糕的是，现在自己的弟弟兼爱人还要把自己阉了。

 

95

Loki看着趴在地上一脸生无可恋的大金毛，两年来第一次笑得这么开心。

虽然至今觉得不可思议，但是——

Thor还活着，就在自己眼前。

 

96

“So……”Loki揉了揉金毛柔软的耳朵，说，“Any thing to say, brother?”

Thor张口，原以为又会蹦出一串汪，却意外地发现自己发出了不同的声音。

“I am here, Loki.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

锤：所以……结扎的事就算了吧……？害人害己啊底迪！！！

基：放心，我还要用呢，但是捅肾还是可以的（掏出小刀


	5. Chapter 5

97

Thor特别委屈。

明明外表都是金毛，Loki对待自己和Lokison的态度截然不同。

比如今天早上——

 

98

Thor前一天下午睡得多，所以早晨醒得早，他悄悄地跳上Loki的床，想多少蹭点福利。

自己的好弟弟来中庭之后似乎是被恒温暖气惯坏了，失去了穿睡衣的好习惯。

不过这样更好，Thor蹭了蹭Loki露在被子外面的肩膀。

 

99

“唔……”Loki迷迷糊糊中被Thor的动作弄醒，伸手摸到金毛柔软的背毛。

“Lokison……？”Thor感觉自己的脖子被勒住，随即被拖入被子里，“外面冷……”

原来Lokison以前每天福利都这么好的吗！Thor在心里疯狂嚎叫。

 

100

Loki抱着大金毛，半梦半醒间觉得自己掉进了一张巨大的自带加热功能毛毯子里，下意识地把头往柔软的毛里埋，低声呓语着，“Thor……”

Thor愣住了。

他从来不知道Loki还有这样一面。

 

101

然而Thor的福利并没有持续很久。

“Thor？”Loki意识到哪里不太对劲，随即突然清醒。

“咚！”下一秒，Thor就被踢到了床下。

 

102

Loki看着蹲在床边，委屈巴巴的大金毛，一时有些不确定。

“你现在是……Lokison还是Thor？”

“汪呜……”Thor企图蒙混过关。

 

103

“Lokison？”Loki揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气。

想起昨晚Thor给自己解释的情况，Lokison和Thor现在像是在共用一个身体，等Thor的肉体重塑之后才能把一人一狗的灵魂彻底分开。Thor精神力弱的时候就会失去对大金毛身体的控制。

“又消失了吗……”Loki嘀咕，有点像中庭人的精神分裂啊。

 

104

Thor看着Loki的反应，内心狂流冷汗。

完了，他就随便“汪”了一声，Loki居然就信了，说好的诡计之神呢？太容易上当了吧。

要是被Loki知道自己骗他，估计就真的完了。

 

105

Thor Odinson，好不容易能掌控金毛的身体，好不容易能开口说话了。

因为自己的一念之差，现在正在苦恼如何扮演一条金毛。

神生悲哀啊。

 

106

“Lokison？”Loki洗漱完，随手披了个睡袍便在厨房里晃悠，“想吃什么？”

Thor小心翼翼地走到厨房，Loki的腰带松松垮垮地系着，一抬头便能看到睡袍底下两条修长的腿。

谁能来告诉我，这种时候要回答什么！Thor拿毛绒绒地狗头抵着墙，是要回答“汪！”还是“汪……”还是“汪汪汪！”啊！

 

107

今天Lokison有些奇怪，一改往日横冲直撞，变得有些畏手畏脚。

这不对劲，Loki看着面前吃着肉的大金毛，突然有一个念头。

Loki盘腿坐在地上，刻意把睡袍的腰带扯得更松。

 

108

“Lokison？”Loki呼唤。

Thor抬起头，入眼就是整片白皙的胸膛，嘴里的肉啪叽一下掉回盘子里。

“呵。”Loki见状，变出小刀，“果然还是阉了吧。”

 

109

被暴打一顿的Thor趴在地上甩着尾巴，看着Loki换好一身衬衫西装，似乎要准备出门。

“Loki？”Thor疑惑地问道。

“嗯……”Loki托着下巴用手指比划着，“果然一条狗说人话太奇怪了。”

 

110

Thor觉得自己被一束强烈的光芒包围，紧接着视线慢慢变高，直到和Loki齐平。

“Loki……？”Thor舒张着双手，一脸不可思议。

“只是暂时的，我的法术也无法一直维持。不过……”Loki拍了拍Thor的胸口，“Now give us a kiss.”

 

111

下一秒Loki就被握住双臂摁在墙上，随之而来的是温热的唇。

Thor一边吮吸舔舐着Loki灵巧的小舌，一边扯出束进西装裤里的衬衫，手从衣服的边缘伸入，一路抚摸至胸口。

“Enough, Thor. 还是留着点你的精神力和我的法力吧。”Loki笑着推开毫无防备的Thor，整理完衬衫在Thor耳边用气音说，“想要干我还是快点变回来吧，哥哥。”

 

113

“哦对了。”Loki抓了抓Thor后脑勺金色的辫子。

“嗷！”Thor吃痛地叫了一声，“怎么了？”

“以后还是留长发吧，哥哥。”Loki笑着说，“短发我床上没东西抓。”

 

114

自己的肉体重塑还没完成。

自己的弟弟给撩却不给日。

神生绝望啊，Thor想。

 

115

“他们都看不见我们吗？”两人走在街上，Thor看着Loki一身西装自己却一身牛仔衣，想起了他们以前来中庭找Odin的时候。

“我用了隐身的法术。”Loki说，“我现在可是Twitter上有几百万粉丝的救世主，我可不想再引起一次轰动。”

“Twitter……是什么？”Thor一脸懵逼地看着Loki，却只换回Loki一个巨大的白眼。

 

116

“明明是你先来的中庭，这方面却一无所知。”Loki嘲笑着说，“走吧哥哥，去吓吓你的老朋友们，我现在和他们关系不错。”

“老朋友……？”

突然发现自己已经站在复仇者基地门口的Thor从没想到，在自己消失的这段时间里，Loki居然已经“其乐融融地”和复仇者们打成了一片了。

 

117

“嘿铁罐先生。”Loki瞬移到Tony的工作室里，看着他背对着自己不知道在研究些什么。

“小鹿斑比，我记得我说过很多次了，请你进来之前先敲门，Vision都学会了你——”Tony转头看到正笑得灿烂和自己打招呼的Thor，手里的零件掉了一地。

“Sorry Cap, but......”Tony一脸惊愕地摸到桌上的通讯设备，说，“Assemble!!!”

 

118

几分钟后，全副武装的复仇者众人把Loki和Thor围在中间。

“这就是你说的关系不错？”Thor抱着手臂，说。

“Shut up, brother.”Loki手指一动，众人看着Thor突然消失，取而代之的是一条熟悉的大金毛。

 

119

“Dismiss.”Steve挥了挥手，说，“我听Tony说Thor突然出现，还以为你用什么巫术把他复活了。”

“不过小鹿斑比，你这恶作剧也太重口味了，居然把Lokison变成Thor的样子来吓我们。”Tony摇了摇头。

“Thor知道怕是真的要气活过来。”Natasha走上前去想要摸摸金毛的脑袋，却发现Lokison往后退了一步。

 

120

“Sorry Natasha.”大金毛突然开口，“但我真的是Thor……”

Dr. Strange刚从传送阵里跑出来就听到这句话，一个踉跄，险些被红披风绊倒。

“WHAT THE FUCK???”

 

\-----------------------------

 

锤：真的太丢脸了……

基：明明是这群中庭人反应过激╭(╯^╰)╮


	6. Chapter 6

121

发出的Assemble就像泼出去的水，收不回来。

毕竟人都在路上了总不能一句话让直接人回去。

特别像Peter这种翘课赶过来的。

 

122

总而言之，复仇者们的第五次集合就交待给了一只大金毛。

如果以后这些事拍电影的话，Loki连名字都想好了。

大概就叫《复仇者联盟五：金毛历险记》

 

123

“Mr.Stark？我们这次的任务是……？”匆匆赶来的Peter摘下面罩，迷茫地看着被众人包围的Loki和一条大金毛。

“哦嘿，King of Asgard！”Peter热情地和Loki打着招呼。

“呃……嘿Kid，听我说……”Tony试图解释现在的情况。

 

124

Loki点头示意，表示对这个称呼很满意，还没来得及开口，一边的Thor却抢先一步开口了，“Peter Parker，虽然之前没有正式见过面，但我听Loki说起——”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“Calm dowm，Kid！冷静！！！”

 

125

生活总是充满着惊喜和意外。

“你就不该冒然开口，哥哥。”Loki好不容易笑得喘过气来，说。

“你不觉得你说的有些晚了吗，Loki。”因为Peter的应激反应而被糊了一脸强力蜘蛛丝的Thor绝望地说道。

 

126

“我真的真的很抱歉……”Peter看着面前睁不开眼的金毛犬，依然有些不敢相信这就是Thor，“我从来没想到你就是Thor……”

一边的Tony捂着脸努力让自己笑得不那么明显，说，“我还没来得说完，他第一次见到Rocket的时候也被吓到了。过了很久之后还问我Rocket是不是哪位法师操作的玩偶——”

“Mr. Stark！我们说好不再提这个事的！！！”

 

127

“Loki……别笑了！”Thor试图用爪子把蜘蛛丝从自己脸上扯下来，却越粘越紧，“Loki！你在干嘛！”

“抱歉，哥哥……”Loki掏出手机对着Thor一通狂按，“为了我今天份的Twitter，你再等一会儿。”

“记得发我一份，Loki。”Natasha在一边火上浇油地说。

 

128

变成金毛还被蜘蛛丝糊脸的样子被昔日队友一览无余。

自己的弟弟还对着自己疯狂拍照并且要发到社交网络上。

Thor Odinson，今天也是绝望的一天。

 

129

终于闹完了的Loki一个响指清理了Thor脸上的蜘蛛丝并且重新开启了幻术。

“嘿兄弟们！”Thor下意识地抹了抹脸，张开双臂，“不拥抱一下吗？”

Tony看着那可以夹死人的肱二头肌，默默地往后退了一步。

 

130

最后Thor只获得了一个来自Steve安慰性质的拥抱。

Dr. Strange在一边打量着Thor，对Loki说，“我觉得你的法术比第一次见面时进步了不少。”

“第一次见面时那是个意外。”Loki耸肩冷笑道，“你那是趁我不注意下的陷阱罢了。”

 

131

“好了各位。”Tony看着自己工作室里站着的一大群乱糟糟的人，开口说，“Doctor麻烦你把这对神兄弟带走吧，Peter你留一下，我有东西给——”

“怎么又是我？”Dr. Strange皱眉说。

“你看你都帮过他们一次了。”Tony拍拍Dr. Strange的肩，“一回生二回熟是吧。”

 

132

“可他们两明明是来找你的。”Dr. Strange努力甩掉这两个麻烦精。

“要不这样吧。”Tony凑近小声说，“你把这两位带走，我再给Miss Palmer她们医院加几套医疗设备。”

Dr. Strange思索了一会，“成交。”

 

133

“喝什么？啤酒？”Dr. Strange变出两张椅子，给自己变出了一杯红茶。

“他现在本质是条金毛，只能喝水。”Loki熟门熟路地坐下，翘起二郎腿，说，“我要喝上次的那种红酒。”

Dr. Strange眼角抽搐，冷声回答道，“没了。”

 

134

“那这是什么？”Loki一个瞬移来到柜子前，手中不知何时握着一瓶红酒。

“你放下！这一瓶都快被你喝完了！”

Thor端着一大杯水，看着Loki和这个中庭的巫师一来一回地斗嘴，不禁感慨道，“我都没法想象你们关系会变得这么好。”

 

135

“关系好？别开玩笑了。”Loki笑着说，“我只是定时到这里来骗一些书罢了。”

Dr. Strange眼睁睁地看着Loki打开了那瓶红酒，无奈地摇了摇头，“他闲的时候经常来这里和我切磋法术。”

“哦？输赢如何？”

 

136

“当然一直是我赢了。”

“他输的时候比较多。”

“别听他的，哥哥。”Loki咬牙切齿地喝了一口酒，说，“他就是个……二流法师。”

 

137

在一边翻着书籍的Dr. Strange慢条斯理地说，“我有让Thor尽快变回来的办法。”

“……”Loki沉默了。

“但我在考虑要不要告诉你。”

 

138

“好吧，其实是五五开。”

“Try again, Loki.”

“四六开……”

 

139

真好……

Thor看着Loki气鼓鼓的样子，笑了。

过了那么久，自己所认识的那个Loki终于回来了。

 

140

“所以你所谓的让Thor快点变回来的办法是什么？”

“你需要传输一点精神力给他，帮助他加速修复肉体。”

“传输？精神力？”Loki皱眉。

 

141

“他的肉体和灵魂一样，其实现在都寄宿在……Lokison的身体里。”Dr. Strange解释道，“精神力越足，修复地也就越快，Thor也就能更快地彻底变回来。”

“我要怎么给他传输精神力？”Loki摸着下巴问。

“这个就要问你了，我不清楚你们阿斯加德神的精神力要怎么传输。”

 

142

“我收回刚才说的那句话。”Loki一口气喝完杯子里的酒，“我七他三，这个二流法师。”

“回家了，哥哥。”

Thor哭笑不得地向Dr. Strange道谢。

 

143

“把这个喝了。”Loki在房间里捣鼓了好久，端着一杯颜色奇异的饮料给Thor。

“这是什么？”Thor接过杯子，看着里面梅红色的液体，尝了一口，“没什么味道啊……”

“能让你尽快恢复精神力的东西。”Loki打了个哈欠，说，“我去睡一会儿，别来闹我。”

 

144

由于Loki睡着而又变回大金毛的Thor悄悄地用头顶开门，发现躺在船上的Loki衣服都没脱，就倒在床上睡着了。

Thor叼来毯子，轻轻地帮Loki盖上，自己则挨在一边趴在毯子上。

午安，Loki。

 

\-------------------------------

 

※Palmer是Christine Palmer，史传奇以前的同事兼暧昧对象

史传奇：怎么每次神兄弟搞事都要我来管，这个团队就没别的法师了吗？？？


	7. Chapter 7

145

Thor现在很着急，Loki一觉从中午睡到了晚上8点还没有醒。

而且任凭自己怎么舔他都没有反应。

脸、脖子、手、胸都试过了，依然叫不醒Loki。

 

146

“Loki，醒醒啊，Loki！”

Thor呼唤着，绕着Loki在床上踩了一圈。

可Loki依然熟睡着。

 

147

Thor在屋子里焦急地走来走去，最后瞄准了放在桌上的Loki的手机。

跳上椅子，Thor用爪子摁亮了手机屏幕。

输入密码？？？

 

148

输入错误——

输入错误——

输入错误——

 

149

Thor Odinson，从来没有哪一个如此痛恨中庭的科技发展。

他已经试了Loki的名字、生日、“King”，甚至还有自己的名字、生日、Frigga和Odin的生日。

没一个能打开的。

 

150

还好Loki的手机没有输入错误10次自动格式化之类的设置。

当然Thor也并不知道还有可能存在这种设置。

大金毛正在认真地试着各种他能想到的数字排列组合。

 

151

床上的Loki翻了个身，踢开了被子。

“Loki！”Thor跳到床上，以为Loki要醒了，激动地喊着。

然而Loki依然没醒。

 

152

Thor失望地耷拉着耳朵，叼着被子重新帮Loki盖好。

唉，要是当初好好和母亲学法术就好了，至少能知道现在Loki到底是什么情况，Thor跳回椅子上，盯着还没解锁的手机。

刚才试到哪儿了？

 

153

哦对，父亲去世的那一天。

输入错误——

下一个试试自己“去世”的日子吧。

 

154

输完最后一个数字，手机屏幕突然变化，Thor盯着被设置成自己照片的桌面有些恍惚。

照片不知道是从哪儿来的，好像是自己某一次来中庭时候Natasha拍的。

以后有了手机，也让Natasha发我几张Loki的照片当桌面，Thor想。

 

155

还有这个密码也要改改，现在这个太晦气了。

改成自己彻底变回来的那一天好了。

因为那一天我要和Loki结婚，Thor在心里打着算盘。

 

156

Dr. Strange窝在沙发里啃着苹果看着书。

即使那场大战已经过去了一年，依然有些不适应这种平静的生活。真是安静而又美好的一晚啊，Dr. Strange忍不住感叹道。

“兹————”下一秒手机就开始疯狂地震动起来。

 

157

来电显示：ANNOYING Odinson（烦人的奥丁森）

Dr. Strange看了一眼屏幕，忍不住翻了一个巨大的白眼。

“Loki Odinson，你又有什么事，能不能让我享受一个——”

 

158

“Doctor？有大麻烦了！”一通狂吠打断了Dr. Strange的话。

“…………Thor？”

“是我是我，你能过来一次吗？”

 

159

如果复仇者有加班费的话，自己一定是拿的最多的那一个。

Dr. Strange一边想着一边无奈地打开传送门。

“Fine，让我看看你们这对兄弟又惹了什么麻烦。”

 

160

“他从中午一直睡到现在？”Dr. Strange托着下巴，站在床边问。

“嗯，我怎么叫都叫不醒。”Thor蹲在床上，看着Loki，说，“我在想是不是他帮我维持幻术太久，消耗太多了。”

“那你可太小看你弟弟了。”Dr. Strange试图探查Loki身上的法力回转，“别忘了他扮成Odin快三年一点事都没有。”

 

161

“这不可能啊……”Dr. Strange皱起眉头，“他今天中午之前做什么事了吗？”

“中午之前我们就在复仇者基地里，和你们在一起啊……哦对了，回来之后他给我喝了一杯奇怪的饮料。”Thor困惑地看着Dr. Strange，“Loki他怎么了？”

“饮料……算了，还是叫醒他直接问吧。”Dr. Strange一个响指，Loki缓缓地睁开眼睛。

 

162

“Thor……？”Loki揉着眼睛，“我睡了多久了？”

“Loki，那个——”

“速战速决，我们来谈谈你又弄了什么幺蛾子吧。”Dr. Strange开口。

 

163

“Fuck？？？”Loki看清了眼前站的人，瞬间跳了起来，掏出小刀，“你这个二流法师怎么在我家？”

“Thor喊我过来的。”Dr. Strange摇着头说，“你的精神——”

“停停停！”

 

164

“现在能说了？”Dr. Strange看着Loki造出的镜面空间，把Thor挡在了外面，“你什么时候从我这边偷了个悬戒？”

“偷的？哼。”Loki撇撇嘴，“我可是光明正大拿的，不像你——”

“你是不是强行给Thor灌了你自己的精神力？”

 

165

“看得出来？”Loki看着镜面空间外上蹿下跳到处找着两人的大金毛。

“你睡了7个小时了，只有Thor这种对法力和精神力完全不敏感的才看不出。”

“你看他怎么样？”Loki指了指Thor，“肉体是不是快速修复了？”

 

166

“Loki……”Dr. Strange叹了口气，“我并不觉得把你的精神力大量地一次性输送给Thor是个好办法。”

“我觉得挺好的。”Loki笑着说，“虽然他没法立刻吸收，但我给他的精神力让他的肉体修复速度至少快了三倍。”

“你这样会撑不住的。”

 

167

“可别小看我了。”Loki召唤出传送阵，“我好歹也是神。”

Dr. Strange踏进传送阵，回头看着眼神坚定的Loki说，“总之……你自己注意吧。”

Loki看着渐渐消失的传送阵，喃喃自语，“因为我不想再等了。”

 

168

看着突然消失又突然出现的Loki，Thor觉得自己很有必要学一下法术了，就是不知道这把年纪了还来不来得及。

“Doctor呢？”Thor问。

“回去了。”Loki抱着双臂说，“现在我们是不是该讨论一下，你是怎么把那个二流法师放进来的了？”

 

\------------------------------

 

史传奇：请给我打双份的加班费，不仅夜班，还出诊

基妹：加班费？我还没算你私闯民宅呢！

史传奇：……在下告辞，我这就辞职


	8. Chapter 8

169

Thor看着Loki抛下自己匆忙出门，有点不解。

在中庭他还从来没见过自己弟弟对谁这么慌忙着急的。

除了我，Thor骄傲地想。

 

170

所以到底是谁呢？Thor四肢伸张趴在地上，有一下没一下地摇着尾巴。

在人的形态下Thor从来没有机会以这种方式趴在地上过，还有一根尾巴可以晃动。

Thor不会承认自己其实还蛮喜欢这种舒适的姿势的。

 

171

“有时候我真的觉得你挺喜欢这个外壳的。”

Thor在来人的一瞬间蹦了起来，回头一看发现是Dr. Strange从传送门里走出来。

“Doctor，我并不觉得随便走进别人家是什么好习惯。”Thor抖了抖身上的毛，企图让自己看起来有气势一点。

 

172

“哦得了吧……”Dr. Strange摇头，“你在这个金毛的身体里就别说什么了。”

“所以你到底来干什么的。”Thor不服输地跳到椅子上，又企图跳上桌子上——

如果Thor能像巫师一样预知未来的话，他绝对会乖乖地仰视面前的人，而不跳上桌子。

 

173

“哐——”

后腿勾着桌布周围的流苏，Thor不仅没跳上桌子，还连带着扯翻了桌布和桌上放着的一整套陶瓷杯具。

“I......don't understand.”Dr. Strange看着眼前的这一系列操作，愣了一会，说。

 

174

Thor蹲在地上看着眼前摔得粉碎的杯子和茶壶，觉得自己可能离被阉可能不远了。

这可是Loki最喜欢的一套茶具。

“No.”Dr. Strange没等Thor开口，就拒绝了看向自己可怜巴巴的眼神，“时间宝石不是让你这么用的。”

 

175

“总之趁Loki还没回来，你先跟我来一次吧，我们有些事想要跟你说。”Dr. Strange划出另一个传送门，“这里的烂摊子等回来再收拾也不晚。”

“所以Loki其实是被你们故意支走的？”

Dr. Strange走进传送阵，回头看了眼Thor，说，“还行，看来智商还没完全被大金毛同化。”

 

176

一条大金毛蹲在桌子上，看着坐成一圈围着他的一群人。

“ok，满足了你坐在桌子上的愿望。”Dr. Strange说。

“坐在桌子上？”Tony好奇地问，“发生了什么？”

 

177

Thor看着昔日的战友们哈哈哈哈得疯笑，有点想钻到桌子底下——

太丢神了。

“言归正传，咳。”终于笑完了的Tony开口，“虽然Loki不同意，但我们一致觉得这件事应该告诉你——”

 

178

“你的弟弟在用源源不断地向你输送精神力，希望你快点恢复。”

“但是时间长了以后，这种方法和慢性自杀没什么区别，他精神力恢复的速度远远赶不上输送给你的。而且你其实也无法百分百接受融合他给你的精神力。”

“包括Loki最近嗜睡也是因为精神力缺口太大。”

 

179

“为什么现在才告诉我？”Thor沉默了许久，说。

Dr. Strange摇头，“我也是前几天你喊我来我才发现，我想让你回忆一下，他输送给你精神力到底多久了？”

Thor低着头想了一会儿，“我不是很清楚他怎么输送给我精神力的，但最近唯一的变化是他从上一次从你那里回来之后，就时不时给我喝一种奇怪的饮料。”

 

180

“那还好不是很久。”Steve算了算日子，说，“有什么解决的办法吗，Doctor？”

“很简单。”Dr. Strange抱着双臂，看着Thor，“让Loki停止输送精神力给Thor，等他自己精神力自然恢复就好。”

“我都不一定能说动Loki。”Thor叹气，“他从小就是这样，决定了做一件事情，怎么劝都不会收手。”

 

181

“除非——”Natasha突然发言，“除非能有其他让Thor快速变回去的办法。”

“的确，小鹿斑比现在所有的行动只有一个目标，那就是让Thor的肉体快速修复。”Tony说，“如果有其他办法可以达成这个目标，Loki或许就会收手。”

众人一起看向Thor，希望他能回忆起什么阿斯加德的秘法。

 

182

“你们别看我。”Thor被盯得有些慌，“我从小就没怎么学过法术，而且要是我知道早就用了。”

“唉……”Tony叹了口气，“Point break你在这方面一点都不靠谱啊，你们阿斯加德就没别的人有可能知道——”

“等等。”Thor猛然抬头，“我想到了一个人。”

 

183

“你确定吗？”Dr. Strange有些困惑，“如果他知道，为什么不早点告诉你。”

“Heimdallr一向如此，我不主动去问他，他从来不会告诉我额外的消息。”Thor说，“以前Loki假死两次、我父亲被流放这些事他都知道，却从来没告诉我。”

“试试吧，毕竟他活得比你还久，说不定真的知道。”Steve说，“你现在能召唤他吗？”

 

184

“Heimd——”

正当Thor打算联系Heimdallr的时候，Wanda从门口跑进来，打断众人，说，“抱歉，但我尽力了……Loki发现我在故意拖他时间，现在应该已经回去了。”

“完了……”Thor自言自语道，“杯具……”

 

185

Loki被Wanda喊去的时候，真的以为出了什么大事，毕竟她在电话里的声音听起来有些慌乱和无助。

毕竟算是自己收的徒弟，Loki拿起外套跟Thor说了声就匆匆忙忙地出门了。

可惜诡计之神不是那么好骗的，加上Wanda并没有什么骗人的经验，没过几分钟Loki就发现了Wanda的目的——拖住自己的时间。

 

186

Loki拿出从Dr. Strange那里拿来的悬戒，划出传送阵——毕竟这是他能想到的最快的跑回家的方法了。

可他没想到的是，家里等待他的不是摇着尾巴的大金毛，而是被掀翻的桌布，打碎的茶具，翻在一边的椅子。

一片狼藉。

 

187

“快快快，送我回去！”Thor欲哭无泪地跑到Dr. Strange身边，扒住他的披风，“再不回去我就完了。”

“对对对，赶紧的。”Tony附和道，“我怕等一下小鹿斑比又要来砸楼了。”

Dr. Strange被催促着打开传送阵，刚刚成功连接另一头，众人感到一阵刺骨的寒风袭来。

 

188

“Oh……shit.”Dr. Strange忍不住骂了一句。整个屋子从地板到墙壁整个被冻上，到处突起的冰锥和冻人的温度让Dr. Strange想起了自己被扔在珠穆朗玛峰的经历。

Thor看着背对着自己站立的Loki咽了咽口水，闯大祸了。

自家弟弟因为自己失踪而法力暴走了，怎么办？在线等，急！

 

189

“Brother......?”Thor小心翼翼地呼唤道。

“Thor？”Loki回过头，已然是冰霜巨人的样子。蓝色的皮肤、略微浅色的花纹，还有额头上凸起的两个小角。

“I'm here, Loki.”Thor用毫无惧怕和厌恶的眼神看着Loki的样子，“I am back.”

 

190

“我第一次看Loki这个形态……”Tony透过未关闭的传送门悄悄地说道。

“我也是……”Bruce说，“我还不知道他能变成这样，这才是霜巨人真正的样子吗？”

“不得不说……”Tony更加轻声地说，“他头上那两个角看起来更像小鹿斑比了。”

 

191

Dr. Strange看着眼前一动不动的两个神，听着传送阵另一头说着风凉话的两个人，觉得更冷了。

“赶紧去啊！”Dr. Strange悄悄地踢了踢大金毛的屁股，“我先走——”

下一秒Dr. Strange就感受到了失重感，紧接着摔进了一个无限循环的通道里。

 

192

“Loki……”Thor慢慢地走到Loki身边，挨着他的腿说，“我冷。”

Loki终于是回过神来，一个响指让屋子恢复了正常，然后蹲下身抱住了Thor。

“我都知道了。”Thor用自己毛绒绒地耳朵蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊，“我们的一辈子很长，可以慢慢来的。”

 

\----------------------------------

 

史传奇：日！！！我一个不小心就…………你其实是在报复我吧！！！

基：没让你自由落体三十分钟就不错了= =


	9. Chapter 9

193

“我们的一辈子很长，可以慢慢来的。”

下一秒，Thor就觉得身上一沉——

“Loki？！”

 

194

Thor想要为看到Loki把Dr. Strange弄消失而在心里笑出声这件事道歉。

虽然Dr. Strange掉下去一瞬间惊慌失措的表情真的很好笑。

但他现在真很需要一个人来帮忙。

 

195

这还不如上次呢，至少上次还是昏睡在床上的。

Thor看着Loki上半身倒下几乎整个脸贴在地板上，下半身却保持着跪姿撅着屁股睡得天昏地暗，思考着自己成功把他拖回房间的概率有多大。

现在打电话给Dr. Strange，估计也他也接不到吧，Thor叹了口气。

 

196

不过这好像是第一次自己这么近距离地看到Loki霜巨人的形态，Thor蹲坐在地上，凑近Loki的脸。

好漂亮……和以前在约顿海姆见过的那些霜巨人完全不一样，如果以后Loki肯主动变成这个形态就好了，而且现在这个姿势真的是太……诱人了。

如果现在谁能撬开Thor的脑袋的话，就会发现这位阿斯加德的神脑子里堆满了不可描述的【哔——】【哔哔————】和【哔哔哔——————】。

 

197

一神一狗安静地一动不动。

在心里剧烈的挣扎后，Thor伸出了自己前爪，轻轻地搭在Loki额头上凸起的角上。

很冰但是摸起来很舒服。

 

198

不知道是不是霜巨人看似坚硬的角上也有神经，Loki因为Thor来回地抚摸而惊醒。

“Thor……？”Loki挣扎着掀起眼皮，努力看清眼前的场景。

“Loki？快起来，我们回床上睡好不好？”Thor兴奋地推着Loki的手臂。

 

199

很显然，Loki因为法力和精神力消耗过渡而几乎停止运转大脑并不能将眼前的信息完整地拼凑起来。

有一条大金毛开心地看着自己……虽然在自己眼中是横躺着的……啊那是Thor吧……Thor没事啊太好了……

好困啊……

 

200

咚。

Thor看着Loki又闭上了眼睛，换了个姿势，舒舒服服地侧躺在地板上继续睡了过去。

“Loki！Loki！！！”Thor不死心地呼唤着。

 

201

Thor持续不断在Loki耳边的叫喊终于是起了作用，Loki又一次迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

“你好烦……”Loki迷离地眼神对上Thor的，低声嘟囔着。

“Loki你——”不等Thor把话说完，Loki便把毛绒绒的大金毛一把揽在怀里，像是夹着一个巨大的抱枕一般合上了眼睛。

 

202

“晚安哥哥……”Loki收紧了双臂，下意识地说了句晚安便继续安稳地睡了过去。

冷冷冷冷冷冷——Thor的脑中只剩下这一个字。

Odin在上，救救我吧，我可能要变成第一位被冻死的神了。

 

203

现在要怎么办？趁着脑子还没有被冻僵，Thor飞快地想着可能的办法

我要再碰一次Loki的角把他叫醒，Thor活动着唯一还能动的脖子，抬头看着Loki的额头，前爪被死死勒住碰不到了。

对了，手碰不到，我还能——

 

204

Dr. Strange气得要死，他发誓等他回去要做的第一件事，就是拿回Loki从自己这里偷走的悬戒。

Loki弄得这个通道可以说是非常恶心了。

弯弯绕绕十分扭曲，每当自己画传送阵画到一半的时候，都会急速地打一个大弯，让圆圈嗖地一下变成一条弧线。

 

205

这还不是最过分的。

整个通道四周都自动播放着Thor和Loki“伉俪情深”的回忆。

Dr. Strange觉得再待一秒，生理上和心理上就都要吐了。

 

206

好不容易从通道里跑出来的Dr. Strange扶着脑袋晕晕乎乎地出现在Loki家里。

“呜呜呜！呜！呜！”

Dr. Strange看着眼前的这一幕，晃了晃脑袋，画出了另一个传送阵，自言自语道，“这是什么玩意，我要去清醒一下。”

 

207

“呜！呜呜呜！！！”

回来！！！帮我一下！！！Thor在心底大喊。

Thor嘶声力竭地发出声音想要阻止Dr. Strange的离开，然而失败了。

 

208

想要舔舔Loki额头上的角叫醒Loki，却因为太冰而把自己舌头冻得黏在上面。

动不了还说不了话，唯一能帮自己的人还莫名其妙地跑了。

神生绝望。

 

209

一分钟之后，Thor就不这么想了，如果刚才是一般绝望，那现在就是特别绝望了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

被传送过来的昔日战友们疯狂地嘲笑，其中还有不少人拿出手机对着一神一狗拍着照片准备发twitter。

 

210

“抱歉……但这个真的太好笑了……”Natasha抹了抹因为笑而控制不住的眼泪。

Thor发誓那是他第一次看到Natasha笑得那么疯。

“Spider boy在上课真的太可惜了。”Tony笑着说，“Natasha照片也发给Peter一份吧。”

 

211

Thor幽怨地看着站在一边的Dr. Strange，无声地控诉着他这种毫无人性的行为。

“我可以帮你。”Dr. Strange看了看Thor，又看了看睡着的Loki，说，“你得答应我一个小小的要求。”

太棒了，点头——万一他的要求是要我打一顿Loki怎么办，摇头——但现在这样我什么也做不了，点头——不不不他一定还在记恨Loki，摇头。

 

212

“你确定他不是得狂犬病了？”Tony看着在点头和摇头之间来回切换的Thor，默默地退后了一步。

“你放心，我的要求不会是让你打一顿你弟弟的。”Dr. Strange说

是让你暴打很多顿，Dr. Strange在心里默默补充道。

 

 

213

“我给你Loki施了沉睡的法术，接下来的24小时他都不会给我们惹什么岔子了。”Dr. Strange说，“而且这样也能强行让他恢复精神力。”

Thor点了点头，叼着被子帮Loki掖了掖被角。

“还有这个给你。”Dr. Strange拿出一个小球递给Thor，“我稍微储存了一点法力在这里面，至少能维持24小时让你变成人形的法术。”

 

214

接过小球的一瞬间，Thor嗖地一下变回了人形。

活动了下手，Thor站起来，拍了拍Dr. Strange的肩，说，“谢了兄弟。”

“以后管好你弟弟就是对我最大的感谢了。”Dr. Strange的斗篷自动抖了抖，拍掉了搭在肩上的手，“我可不想再无限加班了。”

 

215

“你这个斗篷——”Thor看着Dr. Strange肩上的红色斗篷，想起了以前自己的那件红披风。

“你想都别想。”Dr. Strange画出传送阵，另一端连着Heimdallr所在的位置，“你赶紧去找Heimdallr吧。”

“真的谢了！下次请你喝阿斯加德特有的酒。”Thor一边走进传送阵一边说。

 

216

“终于搞定了……”Dr. Strange叹了口气，准备回自己家，却觉得肩上一轻。

“怎么——”Dr. Strange眼睁睁地看着自己的红斗篷脱离了自己的肩膀，飞向了躺在床上的Loki，“你想要干什么！你给我回来！”

斗篷在空中犹豫了会儿，缓慢地仿佛不情愿一般回到了Dr. Strange肩上。

 

\-----------------------------

 

基：我好惨，我这章几乎没有清醒过。

锤：我好惨，我又又又被人看到犯蠢的样子了。

史传奇：我#￥%……*￥&*￥%……￥……现在是怎么回事？？？连我的斗篷都不向着我了？？？


	10. Chapter 10

217

Loki做了一个很长的梦。

他又回到了从阿斯加德的飞船上，看着Thor被灭霸捏着头，对自己大喊着“No——”

Loki递出宇宙魔方的动作顿住了。

 

218

不要交给他———

停下来———

可惜Loki再怎在心里大喊，都阻止不了在梦中的动作。

 

219

如果自己没有把宇宙魔方给灭霸。

如果自己没有假装站到灭霸一队。

如果自己没有眼睁睁看着Thor被扔出船外。

 

220

“醒了？”

Loki从梦中惊醒，睁眼就看到Dr. Strange翘着二郎腿坐在房间角落的沙发上，一边啃着苹果一边看着书。

“二流法师，在我动手前我需要一个合理的解释。”

 

221

“变回来了？”Dr. Strange放下书，看着恢复人类形态的Loki，说，“看来法力恢复得也不错。”

“我睡了多久？”Loki四处张望，却没有看到大金毛，“Thor呢？”

“离你昏倒已经过去了差不多36个小时，至于Thor——”Dr. Strange吃完最后一口苹果，随手处理了果核，“老实说，我也不清楚他在哪里。”

 

222

“你把刀放下。”

“别找了你从那我偷的悬戒我拿回来了。”

“HOLY SHIT！你怎么还有一个悬啊————”

 

223

“我觉得你有必要交代一下你到底拿了几个悬戒。”Dr. Strange有些狼狈地从无限下落的通道里跑出来，“还有你为什么披着我的斗篷？！”

“斗篷可不关我的事。”Loki摸了摸斗篷的料子，发现意外舒适，“它比你聪明点，没和你一起掉下去，跑到我肩上来了。”

好像是为了证明是自愿跑过去的，魔浮斗篷还翘起一个角，向Dr. Strange做了个挥手的动作。

 

224

“Thor去找Heimdallr了。”

Loki愣住了，张嘴想说什么却又没说出口。

Dr. Strange看着Loki的反应，皱眉，“所以你知道有办法让他更快变回来？为什么不告诉他？”

 

225

Loki扯下斗篷还给Dr. Strange，捂着脸坐回床上，叹气道，“如果一个选择要花费一百年，另一个选择只花费一天，但却不保证成功，你会选哪一个？”

“Thor现在这种情况，其实等于神魂游离在身体外，也就是说他可以去英灵殿。如果他能在那里得到认可，再回来时就会拥有重塑的肉体。”Loki解释道。

“认可？得到奥丁的认可吗？”Dr. Strange尝试理解Loki说的话。

 

226

“我也不知道所谓的认可是怎么回事。”Loki摇头，“没有人知道是怎么一回事，我也只是在母亲留下的书里看到这个办法。”

“那————”不等Dr. Strange提问，清脆的门铃响起。

Loki起身准备去开门，刚迈开步又回头看了眼Dr. Strange说，“你下次再来，也请摁门铃。”

 

227

Loki看着门外站着的Wanda和抱着睡得正香的大金毛的Vision一脸尴尬，想要解释又不知道从何开口的样子，笑了笑，说，“没关系，我都知道了。”

“Lokison，欢迎回家。”

Loki伸手准备接过Lokison，Vision刚准备松手，就发现Loki腿一抖。

 

228

……神生尴尬。

Loki在心中暗暗后悔给这条大金毛吃那么多东西了，吃下去的东西没怎么帮助Thor恢复，反倒是让Lokison本身变得巨重。

“麻烦你了……”Loki给抱着Lokison的Vision让开道，说，“就放那个大垫子那里吧……对，就那块红色的。”

 

229

Wanda坐在地上，一下又一下地抚摸着Lokison的背毛，Vision默默地递给了她一杯热茶。

“你一点都……不担心吗？”Wanda看着Loki异常地镇定，问道。

“既然他下定决心去做了，我选择相信他。”Loki看着睡到打呼噜的Lokison，“He is my King.”

 

230

Thor再一次有意识的时候发现自己站在一座宫殿中央。

这就是……瓦尔哈拉？

“欢迎，我的孩子。”

 

231

Thor缓慢地回头，Frigga和Odin站在自己身后，微笑着看着自己。

“父亲，母亲……！”Thor不敢相信有一天他还能再一次见到他们。

Frigga走上前抱住Thor，踮起脚吻了吻Thor的脸颊，说，“我们都知道了。”

 

232

“父亲我……阿斯加德已经不存在了，人民也伤亡惨重，是我没能保护好他们。”

“孩子，这本来就是阿斯加德的命运，并非你能改变。”Odin拍了拍Thor的肩，“只要你还在，只要还有人民在，阿斯加德就会一直存在。”

“你已经做得很好了。”

 

233

“Loki还好吗？”Frigga问，“比起你，他才是让我更操心的一个。”

Odin在一边咳了几声，自从Frigga告诉他两个儿子之间的“关系”后，他到现在还没有缓过神来。

“Loki他很好，他……”Thor被Frigga笑眯眯地盯得有些不自在，说，“对了，Heimdallr告诉我，我需要得到认可，才能取回我的肉体……？”

 

234

“认可？”Odin皱眉，“我并不知道有‘认可’这个说法。”

Thor的脸唰得一下变白了，“那我回不去了？”

Frigga看到Thor的反应，忍不住拿手肘怼了一下Odin，说，“别听你父亲瞎说，他早就为你准备好了。”

 

235

Odin撇了撇嘴，似乎不满Frigga这么早就揭露谜底，不怎么情愿地掏出一件红色的披风递给Thor。

“这就……好了？”Thor傻傻地看着Odin，他从没想到自己的父亲还有这么……不严肃的一面。

Frigga从Thor手上拿过披风，示意他蹲下身，亲自为Thor披上了象征着阿斯加德君王的披风。

 

236

“走吧，孩子。”Frigga抚摸着Thor的脸颊，说，“你还不属于这里。”

“母亲……”

“那里……”Frigga指了指Thor身后空无一物的地方，说，“还有更需要你的人。”

 

237

Loki送走了Dr. Strange, Wanda和Vision三人，屋子重新变得安静下来。

只剩Lokison绵长的呼噜声。

“你倒是睡得安稳。”Loki揪了揪大金毛的耳朵，自言自语道，“Thor这个傻子不会觉得瓦尔哈拉太好看就留在那里了吧……”

 

238

“汪！汪汪汪！”

Lokison像是感觉到了什么一样，突然醒了过来，对着门口一阵狂叫。

门铃响了。

 

239

Loki呆呆地站在原地一动不动，任由门铃继续响着。

“汪！”Lokison咬住Loki的裤腿企图往前拖动，终于让Loki回过神来。

Loki一手摁在门把手上，从来没有这么紧张过。

 

240

"I'm home, Loki."

"Welcome, My King."

“汪汪汪！”

 

\-------------------------------

 

大金毛正式完结~会有番外掉落！


	11. 番外一

1

我叫Lokison，是一条大金毛。

这个名字是我现在的主人给我起的，他叫Loki，是一个很好看的人。

但是他不太爱笑。

 

2

我在一个雨天跑到了Loki的屋前，我叫了几声，发现房子里并没有人。

但我并没有离开，而是在屋檐下蹲坐了下来，等啊等，一直等到天黑。

我并不清楚为什么自己会执着于在这栋房子，仿佛身体里有另一个声音告诉我要这么做一样。

 

3

在五个小时的等待后，Loki终于回来了，把我带进了屋子，还帮我洗了个热水澡。

那是我第一次见到我的新主人，他是我见到过的最好看的人。而且不知为何，我觉得他看起来有些熟悉。

明明从来没有见过，好奇怪。

 

4

Loki给我取完名字后说的第一句话是“Lokison，你和他好像。”

他是谁？也是和我一样的金毛犬吗？我想认识他！

但是Loki看起来心情很不好的样子，我只能扑到他怀里舔舔他的脸。

 

5

我吃的第一顿和第二顿食物都是炸鸡。

不过Loki好像说我不能多吃这些油炸的东西，企图给我喂一粒粒的狗粮。

那东西太难吃了，没什么味道还很硬，不如但炸鸡好吃，而且我吃了炸鸡也没有不舒服。

 

6

还有一次我看到杯子里盛着金黄色的泛着泡泡的液体，我仿佛控制不住自己身体一般想要去尝尝。

结果被Loki骂了，还被打了一顿屁股。

原来那是啤酒，我们金毛不能喝。

 

7

跟着Loki的生活很舒服，他会每天带我出去遛弯，还会天天给我买烤鸡吃。

Loki说烤鸡要比炸鸡健康一点，虽然在我眼里它们都是好吃的鸡肉。

唯一的不好是有时候我会走神。

 

8

有一次我不小心吃了巧克力，Loki很担心我，我试着用叫声告诉他我没事。

但是下一秒我就走神了。

等我回过神来的时候Loki坐在地上低着头一动不动。

 

9

Loki你怎么了？你为什么不理我？

Loki你看！我很好！不会因为吃一点点巧克力而生病的！我用尾巴蹭蹭他的膝盖，想要引起他的注意。

Loki，你为什么在哭？

 

10

没事的时候Loki会抱着我在沙发上坐一下午，一边帮我梳毛一边发呆。

好几次我都睡着了，但是醒来后却发现自己已经在另一个地方了。

可能我们金毛也会梦游吧。

 

11

我们家来了一个新成员，Loki叫他Thorson，是个会扫地的圆盘子。

我很不开心，因为Loki看起来比较喜欢Thorson。

凭什么！那个傻盘子又硬又冷，抱着那个盘子肯定没有抱着我舒服。

 

12

趁着Loki出去的时候，我把那个圆盘子卡到了角落里，想要和他好好谈一谈。

可他只会发出“Thorson卡住了——”这一句话。

我说什么他都不理我，太傻了，Loki为什么会喜欢他？

 

13

我觉得我失恋了。

Loki不仅把那个傻盘子放了出来，还要我跟他好好相处。

我知道我会掉毛很麻烦，但我也会自己收拾的，不要不喜欢我，Loki。

 

14

我最近变得很困，经常发一会儿呆就睡着了。

我一开始以为只是春天到了，下午暖洋洋的阳光照得我太困了。

但有一次我整整睡了一天都没有醒。

 

15

Loki！Loki！你看看我是不是生病了？我叼着Loki的袖角叫了两声。

Loki似乎也注意到了这一点，还带我去看了医生，结果检查发现一切正常。

我有一种不好的预感。

 

16

我不仅变得爱睡觉，还变得很容易饿。

以前吃半个烤鸡就饱了的我，现在吃下了一整只还觉得有点饿。

吃得多又掉毛，还容易睡着不能陪自己的主人玩——Loki肯定更不喜欢我了。

 

17

我的情况越来越差了，有时候我走着走着就失去了意识，清醒的时间越来越少了。

我应该是得了什么奇怪的绝症。

可能来不及和那个傻盘子再大战三百回合了，我想。

 

18

我最后一次清醒是在一个晚上，我趴在床上看着Loki翻着手机。

屏幕上是一张照片——一个和我一样有金色头发的男人板着脸的照片。

Loki的手指抚摸过屏幕，露出我并不常见到的笑容。

 

19

Loki一定很喜欢他，我想。

可是，为什么你明明那么喜欢他，为什么你明明微笑着，我却能感觉到你这么难过呢？

我用头蹭了蹭Loki的手臂，想要告诉他——

 

20

Loki你看看我呀。

我一直在这里，陪着你玩，陪着你笑。

我很喜欢你，你也喜欢我，好不好？

 

21

一种熟悉的困意袭来，我觉得我可能没有时间

了。

这一次也许我没办法再醒来了。

对不起，Loki，我再也不能待在你身边陪着你了。

 

22

我没想到我还能醒来，还是被一阵门铃声吵醒的。

Loki！快去开门！我拽着他的裤脚试着向前拖动。

因为我能感觉到门口是谁。是那个我非常非常熟悉的人，是那个能让Loki真心笑的人——

 

23

"I'm home, Loki."

"Welcome, My King."

“汪汪汪！”

 

24

我叫Lokison，我是一条大金毛。

我现在有两个主人了，他们都很喜欢我。

我的每一天都很开心。

 

\----------------------------

 

大金毛真的是可爱到我自己都想要撸！！！简直治愈！


	12. 番外二

和大金毛角色调转，如果当初消失的是Loki……是块小甜饼！

 

\--------------------------------

 

1

Thor带着剩下的一小部分阿斯加德人民，在纽约州中部的一个小镇住下。

离复仇者联盟的基地不远，到曼哈顿也还算方便。

装修房子的时候，Thor特地选了和以前闪电宫相似的风格。

 

2

过了那么久，Thor喜欢的还是在闪电宫度过的安稳的前一千年。

有父亲，有母亲，有Loki，还有——

“喵嗷！！！”

 

3

一只不比手掌大多少的黑色的猫咪正扒着Thor的靴子，一顿狂挠。

Thor蹲下，提着猫咪的脖子一把拎起来，举到眼前。

“要跟我回家吗，小猫咪？”

 

4

“我这里只有水，明天给你买牛奶。”Thor也不管猫咪能不能听懂，边拉开冰箱门边说道，“鱼倒是有，给你煮一条……”

Thor转头看着小猫咪爪子扒着沙发边缘，爬不上去又不想跳下来的样子，忍不住笑出声。

“喵！！！”

 

5

“过来。”Thor手上拿着一块湿毛巾，盘腿在地上坐下，朝黑猫招了招手。

黑猫歪头犹豫了一会儿，然后快速地跑到Thor面前，跳到大腿上趴了下来。

Thor拿着湿毛巾给面前懒洋洋一动不动的小黑猫擦着爪子和背毛，看着他一下又一下地晃着长长的尾巴，一脸享受的样子。

 

6

“你还蛮像他的。”Thor把湿毛巾往边上一扔，双手架着黑猫的前腿把他举起。

“哟，正好是个公的。”Thor瞥了一眼黑猫毛绒绒的肚皮，说，“那就叫Loki吧。”

“喵喵喵！！！”想要表示抗议挠Thor一脸的Loki却因为体积太小而完全挣扎不动。

 

7

“Loki？Loki！”一转眼黑猫就不知道跑到哪里去了，Thor朝着客厅喊了几声也没有反应。

“去哪儿了……”Thor无奈地挠头，只好回到房间准备上床睡觉，却发现薄被下有一处拱起。

Thor拉开被子，看着把自己团成一圈的小黑猫睡得正香。

 

8

“Loki，我今天捡了一只黑猫。”

关了灯，Thor安静地躺在床上，对着一片漆黑自言自语。

“我总觉得他和你好像，我想不出别的好名字，就叫他Loki了。”Thor伸手给睡在一边的黑猫拉了拉被子，“希望你不要介意。”

 

9

介意！很介意！十分介意！

黑暗中睡在一边的Loki瞪大眼睛，看着自己的傻蛋哥哥睡得安稳。

算了……Loki收起爪子，悄悄地爬到Thor身上，反正都是自己，也不算吃亏。

 

10

Thor迷迷糊糊地醒来，感觉自己胸口被什么东西压住了。

Loki不知道什么时候爬到了自己胸口，四肢展开睡成了一块猫饼。

“真的很像。”Thor挠了挠黑猫头顶的毛，笑着说，“连睡姿都很像。”

 

11

“喵嗷！”被Thor这边挠挠那边摸摸的Loki不堪骚扰醒了过来，精神力还不足够让自己说话的Loki只能发出奶声奶气的猫叫抗议。

“饿了？”Thor稍稍仰起头，看着蹲坐在自己胸口的黑猫，伸手挠了挠Loki毛绒绒的下巴。

不许挠我下巴！！！Loki在心中疯狂尖叫，我又不是真的猫！

 

12

三秒后，Loki放弃挣扎。

不得不说，寄宿在猫咪的身体里，被挠下巴还是很舒服的。

反正现在Thor又不知道自己真的是Loki，免费的服务白要白不要。

 

13

Loki正高兴地享受着按摩，Thor却停了下来。

“喵？”Loki不由自主地发出声音，歪头看着发呆的Thor，“喵……？”

Loki很不开心，他冲到Thor锁骨上，拿额头一下下地蹭着Thor毛绒绒的胡子，想要Thor继续按摩。

 

14

Thor被Loki的一系列动作弄得回过神来，猛地一下坐起来。毫无防备的Loki咚的一下摔在被子上。

“抱歉……”Thor看着自己腿间摔得四仰八叉的小黑猫，又摸了摸胡子，“是不是胡子太扎了？要不还是刮了吧……”

不许刮！等我变回去再刮！Loki抗议着挥着爪子，虽然接吻的时候扎得难受，但是现在作为一只猫，Loki发现蹭毛绒绒的胡子是一大享受。

 

15

“没鱼了。”Thor只穿着条内裤，毫无形象地跑到厨房里翻着冰箱。

Loki蹲在料理台上撇撇嘴，自己的哥哥真的太……邋遢了。

不过身材还是很好，Loki舔了舔爪子。要赶紧想办法变回去了，现在这具身体太浪费了。

 

16

“跟我一起出去买吃的吗？”Thor随手抓了一件衣服套在身上。

“喵……”Loki顺着Thor的牛仔外套抓着往上爬，然后稳稳地蹲坐在Thor肩头。

等我变回来，一定要把这些衣服都烧了！太丑了！Loki用爪子有一下没一下抠着外套上冒出来的线头。

 

17

当天，阿斯加德新王养了只黑猫的事传遍社交网络。

人很帅，猫很萌，一切都很养眼。

直到有人听到Thor对着那只黑猫叫Loki——

 

18

“昔日丧偶一蹶不振，睹物思人痴情雷神”

Tony看着八卦首页飘着的标题和照片，抽着嘴角给Dr. Strange打电话。

“你确定Point Break真的不需要去看个心理医生什么的？”

 

19

Loki趁Thor不注意，蹲在手机前刷着twitter。

丧偶？丧偶个屁！我还活着呢！

一蹶不振？只不过是衣服丑了点还没刮胡子！

 

20

为了赶紧变回来，Loki只能加紧时间吃吃吃，睡睡睡。

终于在某一个晚上，Loki发现自己能说话了。

一个恶作剧的念头油然而生。

 

21

“晚安，Loki。”Thor关灯，例行亲了一口小黑猫的头顶，闭上眼睛。

“要是你真的在这里就好了。”沉默了许久，Thor突然自言自语。

“Hello, brother~”

 

22

“啊——————”Thor从梦里惊醒，喘着气下意识去看身边的人——

空空的床铺早已没有温度。

“喵呜……？”

 

23

“Loki？？？”Thor抱起摔倒在床上的小黑猫，翻来覆去地看着。

“Loki我听到你叫我了，Loki？！”Thor激动地晃着手中的小奶猫，然而却对上一双无辜又迷茫地眼睛。

“喵……喵呜？”

 

24

“我亲爱的哥哥。”Loki倚着门，端着茶看着床上一连串操作的Thor说，“你是睡傻了吗？还是说还不习惯从Lokison的身体里出来？”

“Loki？”Thor看着手上被吓得一动不动的小黑猫，又看了看靠在门上微笑着的Loki。

“不会真的傻了吧……”Loki走到床边，在Thor唇上落下一个早安吻。

 

25

“我刚出门捡的小奶猫。”Loki脱掉外套爬上床，骑在Thor身上，拎走Thor手上的黑猫，放在床的另一边，“帮他起个名字吧。”

Lokison从门口溜进来，叼住还在床上打滚小黑猫悄悄地跑出了房间。

“还是说——”Loki伸手揉了把Thor因为晨勃而把薄被顶起的硬物，“我们再一起睡个回笼觉？”

 

\--------------------------------

 

开个假车就跑！开心！（不是


	13. 番外三

1

Thor回来差不多快一个月了，很多事情也慢慢地进入正轨。

比如早起，比如晨跑。

被中庭人民热情吓到的Thor不得不让Loki也给他施一个隐形的法术。

 

2

自从Thor开始晨跑之后，Loki再也没有带Lokison出门散过步。

“你和他比较熟，哥哥。”Loki揉着眼睛，把狗绳交给Thor，“毕竟你两用过同一个身体，你带他出去就好。”

说完Loki抱着同样在打瞌睡的小黑猫啪沓啪沓地拖着拖鞋回屋，睡起了回笼觉。

 

3

“只剩我们两个了？”Thor蹲下，揉了把大金毛的头，说，“那我们出门吧。”

“Thorson卡住了——Thorson卡住了——Thorson卡住了——”

“汪汪汪！”

 

4

Thor无奈地翻了个白眼，顺着声音的方向走到厨房，一把抱起正在怼着洗碗机的扫地机器人。

“Thorson腾空了——Thorson腾空了——”

Thor放下扫地机器人，看着圆盘上的灯闪了闪，转了转方向往客厅进发，摇着头说，“总有一天把你名字改了，没你这么傻的儿子。”

 

5

Loki迷迷糊糊地蹬掉拖鞋，扑进柔软的被子里。

“喵呜……”怀里的小黑猫由于这一系列动作醒了过来，在Thor的枕头上踩来踩去。

“别闹……Mjolnir，让我再睡会儿。”Loki闭着眼睛伸手想要去摸猫却扑了个空。

 

6

关于小黑猫的名字Thor和Loki一直争执不休，还差点吵了起来。

“Mjolnir不是挺好的！念起来就像喵喵一样。”

“不行！那是我以前锤子的名字！怎么能继承给一只猫？！”

 

7

“继承？？？你还想把这个名字继承给谁啊？”Loki强行忍住要掏出小刀的冲动。

“当然是继承给——”Thor说到一半愣住了。

Thor挠了挠头，好像的确没法继承给谁啊……

 

8

“但你也不能叫一只猫Mjolnir啊……”Thor底气不足地反驳。

“有什么不好的，是吧，Mjolnir。”Loki朝一边的小黑猫抬了抬下巴。

“咪喵！”

 

9

Thor看着晃着尾巴回应地开心的黑猫，捂住额头。

感觉已经来不及抢救了。

抱歉了，Mjolnir，Thor在心里默默给自己逝去的锤子点了个蜡烛。

 

10

等Thor逛了一大圈回来的时候，太阳已经完全升了起来。

“Loki？”Thor轻声喊了喊，见没人回应。

Thor把外套随手扔在沙发上，买来的早餐搁在餐桌上，任由Lokison跑到厨房偷吃昨晚剩下的烤鸡。

 

11

“不会还没醒吧……”Thor自言自语着打开了卧室的房门。

躺在床上的Loki睡袍大敞，白皙的胸膛随着呼吸缓慢地一起一伏——

上面还留着昨晚Thor留下的一串串吻痕。

 

12

Thor捂着鼻子，觉得自己快要忍不住了，他轻手轻脚地走到床边，百叶窗间漏出的阳光洒在床尾。

“亲一下应该不会吵醒吧……”Thor低声说着，正准备在Loki的额头印下一吻。

“会……而且我会捅你。”

 

13

Loki揉着眼睛坐起来，看着蹲在旁边的Thor，叹了口气，说，“我有时候真的不知道你哪儿来的这么好的精力。”

“明明都一千五百岁了……”Loki打了个哈欠。

“Loki，你明明知道一千五百岁对我们来说还算很年轻。”

 

14

“我还蛮怀念你在Lokison身体里的时候的。”Loki看着脱了裤子往被子里钻的Thor。

“嗯？”Thor咬着Loki的耳垂，含糊不清地说，“你确定？”

Loki一把拍开Thor企图往自己睡袍里钻的大手，说，“至少Lokison不会每天晚上都把我腰压断。”

 

15

"那我们换一个姿势……"Thor不放弃地掀开睡袍下摆，摸着Loki的大腿，“中庭有些东西还是不错的。”

“哦？比如说？”

“比如说……”Thor不知道从哪里摸出一个猫耳头箍，戴在Loki头上。

 

16

“Thor Odinson.”

“一千五百年了。”

“我才知道你还有这种癖好。”

 

17

“汪？汪汪汪！”

Loki一把扯下头箍，满意地看着眼前被自己变成大金毛的Thor。

“既然你那么喜欢动物，那不如我帮你回忆一下。”

 

18

“你去找Lokison玩吧，我再睡会儿。”Loki伸手把Mjolnir抱过来，又轻轻踹了踹床上的大金毛。

“Lokison一定很开心自己又多了个兄弟的，哥哥。”

Loki刚刚闭上眼睛，却感到自己的睡袍腰带被扯开。

 

19

“Loki，我虽然已经一千五百岁了。”Thor大力扯开睡袍的前襟，“但学点基础的法术还是很简单的。”

“Thor？你怎么……唔……”没等Loki惊讶完Thor是怎么自己解除法术变回来的，就被Thor热情地吻堵住了嘴。

“Brother，这么久了我还是有点长进的。”

 

20

整件墨绿色的睡袍被脱下扔在一边，Thor把Loki压在身下吻着他的天鹅颈。

Loki勾住Thor的脖子，看似放弃了挣扎，说，“我猜猜……是不是哪位二流法师教你的？”

Thor忙着种下新一批草莓，嗯哼了一声当做回答。

 

21

“果然是……”Loki咬牙切齿，“看我下次怎么收拾他。”

“他也就教了我怎么一些简单的法术。”Thor抬起头，吻了吻Loki的眼睛，“我永远不会拿法术对付你的，Loki。”

“哦，是吗？”Loki挑眉笑道。

 

22

Thor看着Loki那熟悉的有些得意的表情，心中暗道不好。

下一秒，身下的人就变成了一只和Mjolnir一样的黑猫，只不过比Mjolnir大了一圈。

“你说过的，”Loki三两下跳下床，说，“你永远不会拿法术对付我的。”

 

23

Thor被怼的哑口无言，只能眼睁睁地看着Loki叼起Mjolnir，走出房间。

“你自己玩着吧，哥哥。”

神生绝望，Thor看着自己身下的小帐篷，深吸一口气。

 

24

“汪汪汪！”Lokison兴奋地看着躺在自己窝里的一大一小的两只黑猫。

“嘘——”Thor冲着Lokison竖起食指，让他安静些。他抱起稍大一些的那只黑猫，对Lokison说，“小的留给你，大的是我的。”

Thor怀里的黑猫Loki晃了晃垂下的尾巴，又蹭了蹭抱着自己的结实的手臂，安心地睡起了第二轮回笼觉。

 

\----------------------------

 

其实这个家里有两条大金毛，两只小黑猫2333


	14. 番外四

1

Thor回来了之后，到底谁是阿斯加德的王变成了问题。

“你不是一直想成为阿斯加德的王吗？”Thor切着牛排，说，“那你就继续当着呗。”

Loki看着Thor甚至称得上有些犯傻的表情，恨不得把手中的酒杯砸过去。

 

2

直到晚上睡觉的时候Thor才意识到Loki可能是生气了。

Thor看着躺在Lokison边上，和Mjolnir团成一团的黑猫，叹了口气。

自从自己说永远不会对Loki用法术之后，这种让人又好气又好笑的逃避方式就成了Loki生Thor气时的首选方案。

 

3

就像Thor保证不能对Loki用法术一样，Loki也向Thor保证了一件事。

“你再也不许用假死来骗我了。”Thor亲吻Loki的额头。

“我持有保留意见。”Loki撇撇嘴，“我的每一步行动都是有计划的，哥哥。”

 

4

“喵嗷！”Mjolnir对Thor压到自己尾巴感到不满。

“Loki，你要为我想想。”Thor提着Mjolnir后颈把黑猫拎到床的另一边。

“No, brother.”Loki竖起食指挡在Thor面前，“这次‘装死’的明明是你。”

 

5

向来说不过“银舌头”的Thor只好采取实际行动，把Mjolnir往Lokison的狗窝里一扔，转身关上房门。

“Thor你要干什么？你把Mjolnir带哪儿去了？”

“Thor？！停下……唔……你这个混……蛋！”

 

6

被折腾的昏过去的前一刻Loki终于答应了Thor。

“亲爱的弟弟，你保证以后怎么样？”Thor边问，边加快手上的动作。

“啊……以后一定……唔……”Loki被刺激地说不出完整的句子，“一定……让我啊——事先告诉你……”

 

7

Thor看着又一次变成黑猫的Loki，无奈地笑了。

“Loki，关于这个王位问题或许我们要谈谈。”Thor蹲下，看着把脸埋进Lokison背毛里的黑猫。

Loki晃了晃尾巴，含糊不清地说“好”。

 

8

“你个混蛋，你知道当阿斯加德的王有多累吗？”

“任何一个阿斯加德人出了一点小问题，联X国那群蝼蚁就一个电话把我喊起来。”

“还有那群阿斯加德的老古董，天天唠叨着什么‘Thor’才是我们正统的王……”

 

9

Thor还从来不知道有这样的事。

“老古董？”Thor看着Loki脸上大写的“不开心”，皱眉问，“怎么回事？”

“虽然我姓Odinson，但严格意义上来说——”Loki给自己变出一杯红酒，“我甚至不是阿斯加德人，不是吗？”

 

10

“Loki……你——”

“我知道你想说什么，哥哥。”Loki在Thor身边坐下，“但不是每个人都会像你这样想。”

“更不要说是中庭人了……我花了好久才让他们接受我这个前侵略地球份子现在是合法阿斯加德移民的事实。”

 

11

Thor忍不住把Loki搂紧怀里，亲吻他的发旋。

“混蛋哥哥……”Loki嘀咕着，“在最需要你的时候你跑到Lokison的身体里装傻去了。”

“汪？”

 

12

Lokison听到自己的名字，驮着趴在自己背上的Mjolnir小步跑到Loki边上，舔了舔Loki露出的一小段脚踝。

“没喊你……Lokison。”Loki用脚轻轻地推了推Lokison的脑袋，却没能阻止Lokison沿着脚踝舔到脚背的动作。

“唔……停下！痒……啊！”

 

13

Thor怀里抱着Loki，很尴尬。

虽然他不想承认，但是他被刚才Loki那两声叫声喊硬了。

Thor挪了挪下半身，想把这个事实掩盖过去。

 

14

“Thor，你是——”

“我没有！”

Loki精准地握住Thor胯下的火热，“你硬了。”

 

15

Tony还在床上享受少有的宁静的清晨，就被一个电话吵醒。

“我想开一个发布会，关于阿斯加德王位的事情，具体要怎么操作？”Thor鬼鬼祟祟的声音从电话那头传来。

“Holy Shit！现在才早上七点不到！”Tony看了眼来电，咆哮道，“还有你为什么要讲得那么轻声？”

 

16

“这件事我不想被Loki知道，但我不知道问谁比较好。”Thor坐在客厅的沙发上，捂着手机说，“拜托了兄弟。”

Tony翻了个白眼，说，“去问Friday吧，她会给你安排的。”

“喂？喂——”

 

17

Loki被从床上拖起来的时候还一脸懵逼。

“Thor……什么情况？”Loki被眼前一身正装的Thor吓到了，“你这是要去哪里？”

Thor抵上Loki绿色的披风和标志性的犄角头盔，说，“带你去一个地方。”

 

18

Loki还从来没有被Thor牵着鼻子走的时候，今天算是破了例。

稀里糊涂坐上车的Loki打算把原因归结为自己还没睡醒。

“你不打算解释一下吗？哥哥？”Loki眯着眼看着坐在一边的Thor。

 

19

“Loki，关于王位……我一个想法。”Thor解释道，“信我这一次，好吗？”

Loki双眼对上Thor格外认真的眼神，忍不住凑上去给自己的笨蛋哥哥一个吻。

“就这一次，下不为例。”

 

20

Loki和Thor并肩站在台上，看着台下黑压压的一大片中庭媒体，还有好多熟悉的复仇者联盟的成员，开始后悔了。

“我以为你只打算在阿斯加德人面前说些什么，哥哥。”Loki侧过头去有些咬牙切齿的说，“你可没说是现在这样的！”

Thor搂过Loki的肩膀，说，“放轻松，brother。”

 

21

“I, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard.”

Loki抬起头，诧异地看着Thor。

他打算就这样把王位接回去？！

 

22

“作为阿斯加德的王，我承诺会尽我的一切，保护九界，维持秩序。”

Loki看着Thor振振有词的发言，心里有些不是滋味，虽然自己表示过有些厌烦做阿斯加德的王，但也并不代表——

“Loki？”

 

23

Thor握住Loki的手，十指交缠，微笑着看着Loki，开口说——

“Loki Odinson, King of Asgard.”

Thor不管台下一片喧哗，继续说道，“在接下来的漫长岁月里，将于我并肩而立，共同治理阿斯加德，维护九界和平。”

 

24

“You are my brother.”

“You are my only love.”

“And you are also--My King.”

 

\---------------------------

 

最后一段话是Thor说给Loki听的。

 

锤：其实我还想补一句“You are my queen”的。

基：大庭广众下你敢说我就敢捅（掏出小刀


	15. 番外五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【阅前须知】
> 
> 是肉！是非常无脑的肉！
> 
> 冰霜巨人双性设定注意！
> 
> 类发情期设定注意！
> 
> 怀孕揣崽设定注意！
> 
> 可以接受请继续阅读～

 

 

Loki半夜迷迷糊糊地被热醒。

 

这不是一件寻常的事，就算Thor像一个恒温火炉一样紧紧地贴在自己背上，家里的空调温度也调的够低了，更不用说自己有冰霜巨人的体质。

掀开了点被子，翻了个身却丝毫没有缓解，反倒是有更热的趋势。Loki无奈的坐起来下床，想要去厨房倒杯冰水喝。路过客厅，发现一金一黑两个小家伙正团在一起睡得正香，凑近一些还能听到Lokison轻微的呼噜声。

“你倒是各方面都很像他……”Loki喝完一整杯冰水，嘀咕道。

 

凌晨三点，透过客厅的落地窗向外望去一片漆黑，新月的夜晚格外宁静，只有不知名的虫子从院子里传来的若有若无的叫声。

热度似乎散去了一些，Loki在客厅里踱着步。困意再一次悄悄地爬了上来，无心在半夜刨根究底地弄清自己为什么会感到如此之热，Loki决定回房接着睡。

“Loki……”Thor想要下意识抱紧怀里的人却捞了个空，下一秒突然清醒，“Loki？”

推开门走进屋里的Loki一头撞进急急忙忙出屋找人的Thor，摸了摸额头抱怨，“你什么时候才能小心点，哥哥。”

Thor收紧手臂，把Loki紧紧地搂在怀里，一言不发。

 

“怎么了？”Loki感受到了Thor的不安，拍了拍他的背安抚着问。

“我做了一个梦。”Thor把脑袋埋在Loki肩头，“我梦见你变成了一条蛇，然后离开了我。”

“嗯哼。然后你就因为这个梦慌成这样。”

“Loki，因为我知道……这是预知梦，就像我之前看到了诸神黄昏一样。”

两人就着拥抱在一起的姿势挪回床上，Loki俯身在Thor的右眼上印下一吻。

“我保证哥哥，我哪里都不去。”

 

第二天一早，Thor被Mjolnir撕心裂肺的叫声和Lokison的狂吠吵醒。

“嘘嘘嘘——我是Loki！你们两别叫了再叫Thor就要醒了！”

Thor一出房门就看到一条墨绿色的小蛇拍着尾巴企图让面前的一猫一狗冷静下来，可丝毫没有效果。Mjolnir两只前爪死死地抱住Lokison的一条后腿，整个身体缩成一团，尾巴上的毛都炸开了。Lokison一边叫一边试探性地伸着爪子，却又不敢真的去碰蛇。

“Lo……ki？”Thor看着这混乱的场景摸不着头脑，“我觉得我需要一个解释。”

 

好不容易安抚完两个小家伙的Thor看着挂在自己脖子上的小蛇，叹了口气，说，“看来我昨晚的梦还是比较准的。”

Loki抬起头眨了眨眼睛。

“发生了什么？你为什么要变成蛇？”

Loki沉默着不说话。

“不说话？还是变不回来了？”

Loki摇摇尾巴又拍拍尾巴。

Thor长叹一口气，说，“那我只能去找那个巫师了。”

“别别别！”Loki用身体绕住Thor的脖子，把准备去换衣服的Thor拉回来。

 

Thor坐在沙发上，看着盘在自己腿上的小蛇，开口，“Say something, brother.”

“我可以变回来。”Loki吐着蛇信说，“但是维持这个状态会让我比较舒服。”

“舒服？”Thor皱眉。

“从昨天晚上开始……我身体就变的很热，今天早上我发现我甚至不能维持阿萨神族的形态了。”

Thor手指缠绕把玩着Loki的蛇尾，“不能维持阿萨神族的形态……？什么意思？”

“哥哥，你是不是忘了我是个冰霜巨人？”Loki解除幻术，一瞬间变回冰霜巨人的形态骑在Thor腿上。无论看到多少次，Thor都会被Loki的这个样子所折服，大手忍不住沿着Loki的手腕一路向上划去，顺着蓝色皮肤上的浅色花纹来回抚摸。

可惜Loki似乎不喜欢冰霜巨人的形态，导致Thor也无法经常看到。

“唔……哈！”无法控制的呻吟从口中溢出，下一秒Thor手掌下带着凉意的皮肤就暮然消失，只剩下一条墨绿色的小蛇游下沙发。

 

“在搞清楚是怎么回事之前我就不变回来了。”Loki躲得离Thor远远的，说。

他可不想让Thor知道冰霜巨人形态下，这具身体最大的秘密。

——更何况刚才Thor碰到自己的时候，那个地方竟生出一丝痒意。

要是这个秘密被Thor发现了，自己一定没什么好果子吃，Loki想着，又把自己盘得紧了些，沉沉睡去。

 

“Loki！Loki！”Thor摇着Loki的手臂，企图把人喊醒。

“怎么……”Loki揉了揉眼睛说。

揉眼睛？！Loki瞬间亲醒，一把拉过盖在自己身上的被子，“Thor，你对我用法术？”

“我什么都没干……”Thor无辜地举起双手，“我进来的时候你就已经这样了。”

Loki裹紧被子，尝试让自己变回蛇的形态，却失败了。身体变得更加燥热起来，

“不过……”Thor在床沿坐下，抚上Loki额头凸起的角，“我可能知道你为什么会变成这样了。”

“我梦到母亲了，她说——”Thor不理Loki差异的眼神，继续说，“Inherit.”

“你还有什么没告诉我的吗，my dear brother?”

 

Loki有意识地往床的另一边挪了挪，“我不理解你在说什么，哥哥。”

Loki见Thor不为所动，依然目光灼灼地盯着自己，“就算这真的是母亲托梦来找你，Inherit也……和我并没有什么关系。你可别忘了，我毕竟是约顿海姆的霜巨人，并非阿斯加德人。”

“母亲本来也不是阿斯加德的神族，而是来自华纳海姆。”Thor跟着往里凑了凑。

“你要知道华纳海姆和约顿海姆有着本质的区别，我并不认为一个阿斯加德和约顿海姆的混血王储是一个好——”

“所以……你没有否认你有这个能力？”Thor笑着说。

 

Shit！Loki开始怀念从前那个傻乎乎三言两语就能被自己绕进坑里的Thor了。

“Loki，我并不觉得一位阿斯加德和约顿海姆的混血王储有什么问题，只要你愿意。”Thor亲吻着Loki额头上凸起的小角，“不过我觉得你应该是很愿意的。”

“你什么意思？”

“你睡着的时候，我去问了Heimdallr关于你为什么会保持冰霜巨人的形态。”Thor挠挠下巴，“他说——”

“他说什么？”

“冰霜巨人如果自身有强烈的想要后代的想法时，就会进入……咳，类似于发情期的阶段，身体会自行调整到最适宜……受孕的状态……”Thor结结巴巴地解释道。

“不可能！我什么时候有过想要后代的想——”

 

不对——

Loki突然想起了前几天的复仇者联盟聚会。

Tony抱着自己和Pepper一岁多的孩子向众人第无数次炫耀着她有多聪明多乖。怀里的孩子挥着手扑进Peter的怀里，奶声奶气地叫着“哥哥”。

“可爱吗？她是不是很可爱？”

Loki默默地翻了个白眼，转头却看到Thor在一边有些羡慕地对Tony，说，“她的确很可爱。”

一个不成熟的随性的念头从Loki脑中一闪而过——

如果我们也有孩子就好了。

 

“别不承认了，弟弟。”Thor看着愣住的Loki，说。

Loki憋了半天，气鼓鼓地吐出一句话——

“都怪那个小矮子Stark。”

 

Loki自暴自弃地倒下，把头埋进枕头里不理Thor，他从来没想过自己一个无心的想法会导致这样的后果。Loki第一次怀疑自己可能比自己想的还要爱Thor，不然怎么会连身体形态都随着潜意识里的念头而改变。

“啊————”带着轻微的电流的手摁住颈后，Loki被刺激忍不住叫出声，甚至连身下的花缝都猛的溢出一小股体液。

“孕育后代的想法？Stark？”Thor翻身上床，掀开被子双腿分开骑在Loki身体两侧。被掐住后颈的Loki挣扎着无法动弹，像只被猛兽捕获的小兽一样。

“Brother，我可以……解释！”Loki脸侧埋在柔软的枕头里，含糊地说。

“晚了，弟弟。”

 

Thor的手顺着背上浅银色的花纹一路向下辗转来到挺翘的屁股，“啪啪”两巴掌打在臀肉上。

“你敢……！”Loki双手向后想要拍掉Thor的手。

Thor松开Loki的后颈，下一秒就握住他双手手腕，摁在头顶，“过了这么久，你为什么还是那么得不坦诚呢，Loki？”

搓揉着臀肉的大掌继续向下，探进Loki的双腿之间，“比如说——”

Loki拼命夹紧双腿，但也无法阻止火热的掌心缓慢地来回摩擦过自己身下本不该属于雄性的器官。

 

“唔……”无论Loki思维再怎么阻止，为即将到来的性事而分泌液体的花穴出卖了身体主人最原始的欲望。

“我还不知道……”Thor手上动作不停，俯下身轻咬着Loki的耳垂，“你能变得这么湿。”

“Thor你够了！放……啊——”两瓣阴唇被手指猛然打开，本来隐藏在中间的阴蒂被Thor用两指夹着搓揉。突如其来的刺激让Loki抑制不住口中的呻吟，一小股蜜液从穴口流出，顺着手指流下，打湿了Thor的掌心。

“哥哥……”Loki向后蹬着腿，“别这样……唔……”

 

中指和食指缓慢地插入花穴，微微分开扩张着着无人到访过的内壁。Thor一把翻过Loki，手指却未抽出。粗糙的指茧随着动作旋转着磨过娇嫩的穴肉，引得Loki无意识地绞紧手指。

“舒服吗，Loki？”Thor低头，从脸颊到胸口印下一连串的吻，最后停留在已经挺起的乳头上。

“滚蛋吧……Thor！”Loki不服输地把头扭到一边，他不想让Thor知道自己现在有多爽，而且随着Thor的抚摸和操弄，几天以来一直困惑着身体的燥热感也消退得无影无踪。

Loki努力让自己保持清醒，不彻底失去理智地臣服在情欲下，真的像发情期的母兽一样贴上去，哭着让自己的哥哥、自己的爱人用阴茎彻底操进来，甚至用精液填满自己。

 

Thor又加入一根手指，三根手指完全没入花穴，扣弄寻找着内壁的敏感点。花穴在强烈的刺激下，流出更多透明的黏液，反倒是让Thor的手指活动更加顺畅。

“Heimdallr给我科普冰霜巨人的时候……我还以为你们会用什么法术让自己受孕，然后诞下后代。”Thor抽出手指，将带出的液体随意地抹在花穴上方早已挺立的阴茎上，又撸动了两把Loki早已硬挺的阴茎。

Loki微微抬头看到Thor解开裤子扔到床下，粗硬的肉棒对着自己，马眼甚至已经因为兴奋而流出液体。

Thor扶着阴茎抵在穴口，由于充分扩张而打开的阴唇收缩按摩着龟头处的嫩肉，像是在欢迎渴望肉棒的插入。

“不过我还是更喜欢亲力亲为。”

 

“啊————”火热的阴茎一插到底，即使已经做好了准备，Loki还是忍不住尖叫出声。Thor松开Loki被禁锢在头顶的双手，改为掐住颤抖扭动着的细腰，一次又一次将阴茎抽出，又快速顶到最深处。

Loki获得自由的双臂艰难地环上Thor的脖子，想要将人拉向自己。陌生的快感席卷整个身体，彻底打乱了脑中的思维，Loki甚至无法控制自己接下来说出的话。

“Thor……give me more……please……”

Thor顺着Loki的动作俯身，吻上他柔软的微微张开的唇，挑动着小舌和自己一起纠缠舞动。双手抬起臀部，让两人结合之处贴合地更加紧密。Loki配合着抬起双腿，环绕夹紧Thor的腰。

 

Thor像永动机一样毫无停歇地在高热花穴内抽插，冰霜巨人的身体理应冰冷，却在发情时变得异常火热。阴茎开疆拓土一般凿进最深处，柔软的穴肉包裹着侵入的硬物，仿佛是想要绞出精液，蠕动按摩着阴茎上凸起的青筋。

“你在干……什么……哥哥？”Loki感觉到Thor不老实的手不满足于揉捏臀肉，正顺着臀缝来回滑动，还时不时按压着后穴的入口。

“是你说的，brother。”Thor继续舔舐玩弄着口中的乳头，“I will give you more.”

 

Loki被整个抱起，骑坐在Thor的大腿上，重力的关系让Thor的阴茎插得更深。Loki紧紧攀住Thor的肩头，挺立着却没有受到安抚的阴茎夹在两人之间，随着颠动的动作就像是在一下又一下地操着Thor的腹肌。阴道里分泌的大量淫水在抽插间流下，打湿Thor的阴毛，甚至还有一些顺着皮肤流到后穴。

“你……太过分了……哥哥……”Loki咬住Thor的肩头，留下深深的齿印。

“我有吗？Brother？”Thor右手三指插在Loki的后穴里搅弄，不停地按压着离穴口不远凸起的软肉。

“哈……唔……停下……哈！”

Thor胯下的动作不停，阴囊拍打着臀肉，混合着溢出的汁液发出淫靡的“啪啪”声，“我现在停下来……唔，放松！你肯定又要闹着我快点动。”

 

Loki被欺负着声音中染上了哭腔，被操开的穴肉传来酥麻的痒意。Thor坏心眼地将左手伸到两人结合的地方，拨弄已经被操到嫣红的阴唇。拇指摁住硬起的阴蒂上轻微但快速地抖动，腰胯缓慢地挺动，带着在花穴内的肉棒摩擦内壁。

“啊——唔！”三重刺激直接把Loki送上了顶峰，阴茎射出精液的同时，花穴里也喷出大量的液体，随着Thor抽插的动作溅的到处都是。

“让我……休息一会儿……”Loki在Thor怀里抑制不住地颤抖，双手在Thor后背留下一条条血痕。

“啪！”Thor打了下Loki的屁股，舔舐啃咬着脖子上的嫩肉，说，“你知道还没结束呢，弟弟。”

 

Thor双臂托着Loki的大腿根部，把人稍稍抬起，只剩一个龟头留在穴内，变换着方向插入又抽出。Loki被这慢速的性爱折磨得头昏脑涨，夹紧双腿想要Thor加快速度。

“等等……马上就好。”Thor也并不喜欢这样的慢动作，但他知道这时必须耐心，直到他找到那个刚才无意间擦过的隐秘入口。

终于意识到Thor想要干什么的Loki拼命挣扎起来，企图脱离这磨人的快感。下一秒滚烫的龟头就蹭过那条微微张开的细缝——那是冰霜巨人特有的生殖腔。

Loki的尖叫无疑是告知Thor找到了地方，等待他的是激烈的操弄。Thor找准位置，疯狂顶弄着敏感的入口，想要让生殖腔完全打开，迎接即将到来的浇灌。

“嘶——放松Loki，让我……唔进去！”

 

“汪？”Lokison背上驮着Mjolnir从没有完全关上的门走了进来，盯着床上交缠在一起的两人。Mjolnir似乎是被Loki的尖叫惊到，担忧地闹着Lokison头顶的猫，喵喵直叫。

沉浸在情欲里的Loki转过头，生理泪水让他无法看清，只能在上下的颠动中看到一金一黑两个模糊的轮廓。

“汪！”Lokison见自己的两位主人毫不理睬，又大声地叫了一声。

Loki意识到那一金一黑的轮廓是家里的两只小家伙，被发现和被注目的感觉让身体忍不住地开始痉挛，连带着花穴内壁也开始不自主地收缩。

“哥哥……哥哥……把他们——啊！！！”

Thor抓住生殖腔收缩张开的时机，毫不留情地一插到底。龟头前端完全探进细缝内，彻底被打开的快感让Loki叫到失声。被吓到的Lokison驮着Mjolnir转身就跑。

 

Thor抽出阴茎，又快速地捅进生殖腔。Loki短时间内被激到第二次高潮，阴蒂再一次挺立，花穴内涌出的热液浇在Thor的龟头上，所有的呻吟和叫声淹没在两人紧贴的唇齿间。几十次猛烈用力的操弄后，Thor将整个龟头送入那条已经张开的细缝，马眼大张，将浓浓的精液全部灌进生殖腔里。

疼痛被强烈的快感和被填满的满足感所取代，Loki一口咬住伸入自己口中的Thor的舌头，直到尝到淡淡的血腥味。

“嘶——”Thor松开Loki，摸了摸刺痛的舌尖，又拍了拍还在颤抖的Loki的背。

“Thor Odinson……！”喘过气来的Loki咬牙切齿的扒着Thor的肩头，“你等着！”

 

Thor抽出射完精依然硬如铁棍的阴茎，将Loki放倒在床上。失去肉棒堵塞的花穴涌出精液和大量淫液，混杂的液体缓缓流到床单上，形成一小摊水渍。

Loki依然大口喘息着，小腹随着呼吸一起一伏。Thor一手抚上Loki的小腹，调侃着说道，“小王储来了吗？”

Loki被操得浑身无力不想动弹，只能用嘶哑的声音发出抗议，“滚！”

“看来还没来……”Thor低头叼住红肿的阴蒂，用牙齿细细地研磨，手指拨撩着彻底大开的阴唇，含糊地说，“还没结束呢，brother。”

 

冰霜巨人所谓的“发情期”结束已经是两天后的事了。Loki被摁在床上沙发上浴室里接受着一次又一次的浇灌和填满。第一天晚上Lokison还因为实在饿得不行来疯狂挠门，Thor没办法只好在中场休息时打了个电话给Valkyrie让她来把两只小家伙暂时接走。

“Loki呢？”Valkyrie接过小黑猫和大金毛的狗绳，好奇地往屋内望去。

“呃……”Thor支支吾吾地不知道怎么回答，只好挠挠脖子。

眼尖的Valkyrie看到Thor脖子上一大片的吻痕和齿印，连忙摆手，“好好好我懂了，我这就走。”说完就带着一猫一狗逃命一样地溜走。

 

Thor两天一夜辛勤地“播种”有了不小的收获，虽然众人被告知Loki怀了双胞胎后惊讶得差点把复仇者联盟的楼顶掀翻。最冷静的就要数Dr. Strange了，毕竟他在快进的未来里已经得知了Loki可以怀孕的事实。

不过在这条时间线里居然是双胞胎——

Dr. Strange苦恼地喝着下午茶，这样以后连礼物都要送双份，太亏了。

 

\----------------------------

 

完结啦！！！

炖肉我还是太害羞了呜呜呜我还是去写剧情吧……


	16. 番外 06

大金毛儿童节特供番外0ω0

 

【需知】

※时间设定无限战争一年后

※复联众人打酱油出没

※阿斯加德人民入驻地球，Loki和复联关系缓解

※对，你们没看错，真的是大金毛的又一篇番外

 

\---------------------------------------

 

1

灭霸不是宇宙里唯一的霸主，当然也不止他一个人想要获得无限宝石的力量。

虽然他到死都坚持着自己是为了宇宙众生着想。

“Fuck Off！”Tony看着面前大势已去的的灭霸，不想听他各种解释，抬起手一个手炮轰走了这个大紫薯的脑袋。

 

2

有的时候Thor真的想掐着那些前来中庭送死的反派的脖子，让Loki给他们洗洗脑子。

是谁给你们的勇气前来入侵地球的啊？？？灭霸都死在这里了啊！！！

简直是在浪费我的时间啊！我家里还有两个娃要带啊！！

 

3

Loki看着暴躁的正杀敌杀到手软的Thor，挥挥权杖解决了一个正准备从背后偷袭他的怪物。

要实力没实力，要哥哥没哥哥，长得这么丑还想统治别人。

呵，这群蠢蛋外星人。

 

4

自从Dr. Strange和Loki加入了复仇者联盟之后，联X国的老头子们反而鲜少来找麻烦。

以Tony为首的初代复仇者联盟成员对此表示不解和抗议。

“一个队伍，果然最重要的还是法师啊。”两位好茶的法师喝着Tony提供的顶级伯爵红茶难得团结一致地嘲讽众人。

 

5

外敌入侵！！！复仇者联盟集合！！！法师组准备——镜面空间启动！

第一次见识到镜面空间随便怎么折腾都不会影响现实世界的物理系选手们，疯癫了。

那天的反派死得真的惨，太惨了。

 

6

全新的复仇者联盟作为一支能以极快速度打倒各方敌人，还能把平民伤亡以及建筑经济损失降到最低的特工小分队给世界展现了他们全新的面貌。

帅气、友善、包容、团结——

团结个屁！

 

7

没人能解释为什么每年的“最受大众喜爱的英雄”评选里，Loki Odinson，作为前任地球侵略者，能次次稳居第一。

Tony坚持不参加这种评选，他声称如果他参加了那就是对其他所有人的不公平。

但Loki觉得Tony其实是怕万一输了脸上挂不住。

 

8

 

“我真的搞不懂……”Clint在某一次聚会时忍不住抱怨，“明明同样是已婚人士。”

“明明同样都已经带娃。”

“差别待遇为什么那么大？？？”

 

9

 

Thor当年开完那个惊天动地的对外新闻发布会之后，还担心中庭人民没法接受自己和Loki结婚的事实——

“阿斯加德王后终于揭开神秘面纱——原来是他！”“前任反派改邪归正，最大功劳或归爱情？”“恭喜阿斯加德神域兄弟终成眷属！！！”

第二天铺天盖地五花八门的新闻标题证明是Thor想多了。

 

10

Odinson家的双胞胎今年三岁了。

金发的男孩子叫Sol，黑发的女孩子叫Lys。

一家六口，包括Mjolnir和Lokison一猫一狗，三金三黑往那一站，倒真的有股浓浓的皇家风范。

 

11

Thor以为在两人宣布结婚以及后来开始带娃之后，中庭人民对Loki的热情会减少一点。

事实是当Loki发了一张自己抱着Sol和Lys的照片到twitter上之后，世界都沸腾了。

“啊啊啊啊他们太可爱了！”“Loki你真的太美了呜呜呜”“我竟然开始羡慕起Thor了嘤”“现在求嫁是不是已经太晚了……”

 

12

所有见过Sol和Lys的人都对这对双胞胎兄妹赞不绝口，长得好看又有礼貌，安安静静完全不哭闹。

特别是软软糯糯地叫着你“哥哥”或者是“姐姐”——

心都化了。

 

13

至于有些人反映再见过双胞胎之后通常都会碰到一些特别倒霉的事，比如莫名其妙被水呛到，走在路上被飞速行驶而来的车溅了一身泥水，一天之内丢了手机钱包钥匙等等……

但这和两位小天使有什么关系呢？一定是自己太不小心了哈哈哈哈。

一定没关系……的吧？

 

14

不过双胞胎小天（恶）使（魔）们战斗力极强是复仇者联盟众人公认的。

“Stark叔叔！”

双胞胎用自己的湖蓝色的大眼睛仰视看着Tony，“能不能给我们买一支冰淇淋？”

 

15

一双大眼睛对上两双大眼睛——完败。

Tony手一抖给双胞胎买了间冰淇淋店。

虽然事后他坚持认为是Loki给自己灌了什么迷魂汤。

 

16

“二流法师，今天是儿童节哦，给我家Sol和Lys准备礼物了没？”Loki随手画了个传送阵跑到Dr. Strange的书房里。

“WTF？”Strange手一抖，啃到一半的苹果落在地上，“前几天不是刚过完吗？”

“我查了查你们中庭的资料，前几天过的是挪威的儿童节，今天是中国的儿童节，我们还漏了之前日本的……”

 

17

Dr. Strange看着眼前打量着圣殿里摆放着的各种法器的Loki，叹了口气，“你只是用双胞胎过节当借口来敲诈勒索的吧……”

“怎么可能呢。”Loki指着一个高台上放着的器物，“我看那个长得像圣杯一样的东西就不错，不考虑一下吗？”

“滚！！！”

 

18

正在午睡中的双胞胎突然被点名，不约而同地打了个喷嚏。

被惊醒的Mjolnir舔了舔Lokison的脑袋，把大金毛也弄醒，让他去给双胞胎叼被子。

谁能想过整个家最靠谱的奶爸们居然是Mjolnir和Lokison。

 

 

19

最终Thor及时赶到打圆场，

“借我弟玩……研究两天呗，你之前说的那个需要很大能量才能完成的法术，我来帮你提供电力你看怎么样？”

Dr. Strange冷静地开始计算Thor提供的能量能为自己剩多少电力以及这笔交易划不划算。

 

20

“行吧……”Dr. Strange刚想开口答应就听到Loki拍了下Thor的胸，轻声说着些什么。

“答应这个二流法师干什么？你没看到斗篷都已经悄悄给我拿来了吗？”

完全无视主人意志、早已把圣杯捧来递给Loki的魔浮斗篷蹭的一下回到Dr. Strange肩上，挥动着两个小角企图伪装什么都没发生过。

 

21

Dr. Strange很绝望。

本来寄希望于Thor回来以后能看着点Loki，没想到这位弟控/妻控就差没把人宠到天上去了。

连斗篷小红都胳臂肘向外拐。

 

22

Thor看着坐在沙发上研究着“圣杯”的Loki，突然想到了一个好主意。

“其实除了Sol和Lys的生日和儿童节，只要我们努力，就能制造更多机会让你去坑Strange的东西来玩玩。”

“嗯？”

 

23

“哥哥……？唔……你要干什么？啊……”

两个半小时后，成功变回冰霜巨人形态，前后两处都被灌得满满当当的Loki发誓自己再也不信Thor所谓的“好主意”了。

“多一个小王储，就能多要一份礼物了，是吧Loki？”

 

24

Valkyrie表示很绝望。

因为两位不靠谱的家长要办“正经事”，Valkyrie又双叒叕被任命代为照顾两位小王储还有一猫一狗，还被勒令在此期间不能喝酒。

此时的Valkyrie还不知道一年之后，她的照顾名单里又将多添一位小王子。

 

\---------------------------------

*Sol：太阳 Lys：光 （来自Google翻译，我也不会挪威语_(:з」∠)_）

 

儿童节快乐啦！！！

 


End file.
